Yandere For a Day
by neowolf24
Summary: A 24 hour virus which turns people into Yanderes is running rampant throughout Remnant. Watch the madness which ensues as it makes its way through Beacon. Romance, humor and a splash of horror.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Prologue

Nora's POV

Teams RWBY and JNPR are all hanging out in team RWBY's room. Pyrrha and Weiss are sitting a nearby desk, working on an assignment from Doctor Oobleck's class, while Jaune, Yang and Ruby are watching television. Ren and Blake are having a quiet discussion about literature in the corner of the room, with Blake laughing quietly on occasion.

On the other side of the room, Nora Valkyrie is behaving very strangely. The normally happy pancake obsessed girl has a deep scowl on her face as she glare angrily into the corner where Ren and Blake are. Blake looks over to the girl and is shocked by her anger. Up until now, she wasn't even aware that Nora could feel those kinds of negative emotions. She turns back to Ren when he starts speaking again, deciding to ignore the odd look and go on with her day.

Yang's POV

Yang starts to get bored and looks around the room before she spots the very grumpy looking bomber glaring at the corner. She follows her line of sight and realizes she's watching their partners having a lively discussion. She is initially just as confused as her partner was, but after a few seconds, a Cheshire grin shows up on her face as she figures it out. She slowly approaches the small red head. The grin grows even wider as Nora starts to mumble, "What do you think you're doing over there?! How dare you try to take the love of my life away from me!" Yang grins as she believes she has received the validation she needs to go in for the kill. She gets next to the bomber and says "What's up with you?" Causing the small girl to jump from shock.

Yang chuckles at the Pink Bomber's response before saying, "You don't have to worry about Blake stealing Ren from you Nora, she'd never do something like that." Nora looks at Yang incredulously before she growls in annoyance, surprising the brawler. "How many times to I have to say it, me and Ren aren't together-together, we're just together." She says. Yang just chuckles as a breaking news segment interrupts the show Ruby and Jaune were watching.

"We interrupt your regularly schedule programming to bring you breaking news." Lisa Lavender says, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Hey Rubes, turn that up real quick." Yang asks.

"Chaos has erupted in downtown Vale's John Ritzman Mall as a group of seven professional Huntresses get into a fight over a huntsman of which they all seem to share affections for. It is believed that the women have been infected by the Y-2 Virus" Lisa Lavender says. "Please don't be Uncle Qrow, please don't be Uncle Qrow, please don't be Uncle Qrow." Ruby starts chanting. "We go live to our correspondent Chip Vasil at the scene of the battle." Lisa says as the camera switches to the man in question.

Explosions and gun fire are going off in the center of an open air courtyard around a massive tree. Toward the very top of the tree, Qrow Branwen is hanging on for dear life as the battle ensues. "Ladies, calm down, there's more than enough of me to go aro-" Qrow says before he's cut off as a bullet whizzes past his head. "Dang it." Ruby says.

Goodwitch's POV

A massive vein is throbbing in Professor Goodwitch's forehead as she gnashes her teeth while she watches the news report from the comfort of her bed room. The cup of coffee she was holding shatters as she tries to remind herself that Qrow can't help the fact that his semblance causes these kinds of situations. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she imagines the amount of paper work they'll have to go through after this.

Weiss POV

"We can now confirm that local huntsman/playboy Qrow Branwen is at the epicenter of the latest Y-2 triggered battle. 7 professional huntresses seem to have contracted the virus at the same time and they all seem to have chosen the same focus." Chip says. "Of course that drunk you call an uncle would be at the center of something like this. It's times like this that I'm glad the Schnees are a family with class. The camera pans over to reveal a large blonde woman with an axe fighting with an extremely disheveled looking white haired woman in a torn jacket with the Schnee family snow flake on the back using a long sword and a pistol. "Aunt Perle?!" Weiss screams, eliciting snickers throughout the room.

"It's unclear how all this started, but citizens are advised to stay away from the area until the Vale Police force can restore order." Chip says before he gets a message on his head set. "Alright, I'm being told that we need to clear the area so the police can get in, so I'm going to have to end this broadcast here. Back to you Lisa." Chip concludes.

"Alright, thank you Chip. For those of our viewers who are unaware, the Y-2 virus, or "Yandere" virus as many people have decided to call it, is a virus which attacks the part of the brain which controls love. The virus causes its victims to become dangerously obsessed with the target of their affections.

The virus is not directly fatal, and it usually goes away within 24 hours, but it has already been linked to over fifty deaths in Vale over the past 3 months, mostly due to violence caused by the infected. Luckily, officials already had a plan in affect to deal with any Huntresses who might be infected by it, so today's incident has not yielded any casualties yet."

"As of now, only females seem to have been affected by this virus, but it is believed that some males might be able to contract it if they are exposed to enough infected individuals. Women who have suppressed, hidden or not recognized their affections toward their targets are especially vulnerable to this disease. If anyone sees any suspicious behavior, particularly stalking, they are advised to report it to their local police. We now return you to your regular programming. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off." She says as Ruby turns the television off. Blake, Yang and Weiss all stare nervously at Pyrrha, who seems confused by the sudden attention. They are so distracted, that nobody even notices the pink hearts that flash up behind Nora's eyes.

A/N: Alright, that's all for this time. I came up with this idea while my mind was wandering at work. (My job doesn't require a lot of mental power, so it leaves me free to think.) I decided to work on this instead of my main fan fic A Grimm Fate because I honestly feel the quality of my writing for that story is going down. Rather than risk a burn out, I decided to try something new. The next Chapter of A Grimm Fate might be delayed a bit, but I would rather be able to approach it with a fresh mind.

This story will not be nearly as long as my other one, in fact I doubt the chapters will even break 5k words, but that's okay, as this story isn't meant to be serious. There will be many ships expressed here, including the possibility of some less common ships appearing. Before you ask, yes, Jaune will find himself on the other end of several Yanderes, but he won't be the only one with that problem. While Jaune does work very well for this kind of story, I feel he's overused in this genre. Just a heads up, this fic will not have a regular upload schedule as it is typically something I want to keep as a spur of the moment type of thing. That being said, I will try to get chapter 1 out soon. As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review or some advice. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Chapter 1

Wrath of the Valkyrie, part 1

Lie Ren's POV

Lie Ren suddenly wakes up with a startled expression on his face. He takes a few seconds to gather his surroundings. He seems to be in a dimly lit room laying on an old military cot. He rubs his eyes as he tries to figure out where he is and how he got there. He tries to get up, only to feel a sharp pain shooting through his legs. He pulls the covers off of his body and notices that his legs are both wrapped in cloth, with a pair of wooden poles secured to each side of both of his legs by duct tape as a makeshift splint.

"Oh good, you're awake!" A cheery and familiar voice says from the darkest corner of the room. After a few seconds, his childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie emerges from the shadows. Ren quickly realizes that something is horribly wrong with her though. Her hair is disheveled, her clothing is torn up and there's a trail of dried blood running down the left corner of her lips. Her eyes seem far more wild and unfocused than they usually are. "I was worried I might have hit you a little too hard while we were trying to escape from Weiss and Ruby. Oh, and I'm sorry about breaking your legs, I just needed to make sure you couldn't run away." She continues.

Ren stares at the girl in alarm as he realizes the full scope of what is happening. "Nora, listen to me, you're not feeling well, we need to get you to the infirmary now." He says. Nora just laughs in a far more maniacal tone than usual. "What are you talking about Rennykins? I've never felt better. Now that you're here, I can finally get everything I want and there's nobody who can stop me!" She says before she heads for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to take care of." She says before she leaves the room. A loud clunking noise goes off as she locks the door behind her.

Nora's POV, 3 hours earlier

The two teams sit in silence as they process what they just heard over the news. Yang lets out a nervous chuckle before she says "Hey, P-Money, how about we have a sleep over tonight? You and Nora can come over her and Ren and Jaune can have some guy time." Pyrrha turns to Yang with a slightly confused look on her face. "Okay..." She says hesitantly. "But what brought this up?" Yang starts to panic a bit, but Weiss manages to come in for the save. "Well, it's just that we don't get to spend much time together outside of lunch and class. Ruby gets to be around you both more often since she is always hanging around Jaune, but I think we could all use some time to get to know each other." The Heiress says.

After a few tense seconds, Nora finally shakes out of her weird trance like state and says "That sounds awesome! We can get together and watch movies until we all fall asleep. Ren and Jaune could use the bro time anyway. I'm a bit of a handful so I think Ren could use some time off anyway." She says. "That sounds lovely. I could use some time away from the boys anyway." Pyrrha adds on as Nora's infectious attitude rubs off on her. "Great! We should probably send some people out to gather supplies. Ren can go get whatever the guys need and Blake can pick up our stuff. They're probably the least likely of us to get distracted after all." Ruby says. They all agree on their plan of action as they split up for the day. Blake and Ren head out the door moments later. Nobody seems to notice the dark expression that appears on Nora's face as she watches the two quiet hunters leave. "Opps, I think I forgot something in my room, be right back." Nora says before she dashes out the room behind them.

Blake's POV 15 minutes later

Blake and Ren are walking toward the Bullhead when they run into Nora. Her face is pointed toward the ground, with her eyes hidden by the shadows. She looks up and notices the two coming her way, so she puts on a big smile. "Hi guys! How's it going?" She says cheerfully. Ren just sighs as Blake looks at her strangely. "Hey Nora, did you need something?" Ren says as the girl skips her way to the duo. She stops right in front of them and stares at them silently for a few seconds. Ren seems unaffected by her behavior, but Blake is a little creeped out. "Nope, you already know what I need for the sleep over so there's nothing wrong on that front. I just needed to tell you something." Nora says happily.

A pair of pink hearts flashes up in her eyes as her demeanor suddenly shifts to that of an angry psychopath. "You think I don't know what you're up to?" She asks quietly as her facial expression turns to pure rage in the blink of an eye. "You're trying to take the love of my life away from me!" She says in a whimsical but terrifying sing song voice. Ren and Blake are both shocked by her sudden change. "You can't stop me though. Nora always gets what she wants!" She continues as her voice slowly transitions from sing song to a borderline animalistic growl. "But if you insist on getting in my way? Then I won't have any other choice." She says, switching back to the terrifying sing song. Her eyes narrow to needle points and her face turns to a completely neutral expression as she leans in towards the duo. "I'll rip out you're intestines with my bare hands and force you to jump rope with them until you bleed to death." She says in a completely emotionless tone.

Another flash of pink hearts appears in her eyes and she quickly goes back to her normal perky self. "Bye bye guys, have fun in Vale!" She says before she skips away. She pokes her head from around the corner she just turned with pink hearts in her eyes yet again before she angrily says, "Just not that kind of fun." She reverts to her normal self again and leaves the two completely shocked hunters standing there.

"Blake?" He asks the disguised cat girl, who turns to him with wide eyes. "Did you see those weird hearts in her eyes too?" He continues. Blake nods. "What was that?" She asks. Ren suddenly remembers something he read in the news a while back. "It's Y-2! She's infected!" He says in alarm. "Blake, go let one of the Professors know what's going on. I'll go back to our friends and let them know what's happening." Ren says. The two nod in agreement before splitting up, completely unaware that the girl in question was watching them the entire time.

Blake's POV, 20 minutes later

Blake runs through the halls desperately searching for one of the teachers when she manages to spot Professor Goodwitch at the end of the hall. "Professor!" She screams, grabbing the woman's attention. She arrives in front of the woman and takes a deep breath before going into a panicked, broken spiel. "Nora- bullhead- pink hearts- yandere." Blake manages to get out before Goodwitch interrupts her. "Ms. Belladonna, take a second to catch your breath before you speak." She says. Blake manages to catch her breath before she says "Nora came up to me and Ren as we were about to head to Vale. A pair of pink hearts flashed up into her eyes and she started talking weird. She said something about me trying to take the 'love of her life' away from her. She told me she was going to 'rip out my intestines and make me jump rope with them.'" She says, leaving the Professor as alarmed as Blake is. "Ren seems to think she has the Y-2 virus." She concludes.

Goodwitch's eyes widen in terror as she realizes just how much damage a school full of mentally unstable Hunters in training could do. "Ms. Belladonna, I need you to go down to Vale and find some place to lie low for a little while. We don't want to take the risk of her hurting you. I'll round up the Professors so we can find her and bring her into a quarantine room. We cannot allow this to spread." Blake nods as she heads out again. Glynda turns around and starts to call Ozpin as she heads for his office. Neither of them seem to notice the pair of turquoise eyes watching them. "All according to plan." Nora says before she climbs into a nearby vent and heads for Team RWBY's room.

Ruby's POV, 15 minutes later

Ren burst into the room, startling Ruby and Weiss with his sudden entrance. "Hey! You can't just barge in like that! What if we had been indecent?!" Weiss screams. Ren ignores the heiress and says "Nora has Y-2!" Silencing any further objections from the Ice themed girl. "Are you sure?" Ruby asks with wide eyes. "She threatened to disembowel Blake in front of me, I'm sure." He says, alarming the two girls. "Well don't worry Ren, we'll prot-" Ruby says before she is interrupted by something falling out of the ventilation shaft. Nora jumps over to Ruby and slams Magnhild into the side of her head, knocking her out cold. "RUBY!" Weiss screams as the pink bomber turns her attention to Weiss. The heiress notices the pink hearts in her eyes and grabs Myrtenaster. "Nora, I know your sick, but I can't allow you to take Ren. Just give up and we can get you some help. Ruby won't hold your actions against you." She says. Nora lunges toward the Ice girl, but she uses one of her glyphs to sidestep the strike and slashes at Nora. She only manages to cut her skirt in the process as Nora quickly reverses direction with a grenade and slams her hammer into Weiss' stomach, sending her flying toward Ren and knocking them both out. Without saying a word, Nora grabs Ren and disappears.

Yang's POV, 2 hours and 17 minutes later

Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha enter the trashed room of Team RWBY, having just gotten back from a sparring session. "RUBY!" Yang screams in a panic as she rushes to her unconscious sister. Weiss begins to stir as Pyrrha checks on her while Yang is dealing with her sister. "Weiss, what happened?" Pyrrha asks as she checks the girl for a possible concussion. "Nora..." Weiss says weakly. "She has Y-2." She continues as Pyrrha's and Jaune's eyes widen. "Ren came here to warn us, but Nora got the drop on us. She slammed Ruby in the head with Magnhild before turning on me. I tried to fight her off, but she hit me in the stomach and knocked me into Ren." Weiss concludes.

Yang's eyes widen upon hearing that as well. "Yandere Hammer Girl? That's a recipe for disaster. Ren's not here so I assume she got what she came for." She says as Ruby starts to awaken as well. "Mama?" Ruby asks before she looks at Yang and snorts. "Weiss, why are you wearing my sisters clothes?" She says. "RUBY! Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up." Yang says as she raises three fingers in front of her face. Ruby quickly shakes off her confusion and yells "Ren!" She turns to her sister and says "We have to go save Ren, who knows what Nora might do!" Ruby says. She tries to get up, but she's hit by a sudden bout of vertigo. "Nuh-uh sis. You ain't going anywhere right now. Jaune, take care of my team mates for me. Me and P-Money need to go find Nora." She says, getting a nod from the Knight. Pyrrha and Yang leave the room and start running down the hall. They don't even see the turquoise eyes watching them from the hall way vents. "Crap, gotta hurry." The bomber mutters before she begins crawling faster.

Yang's POV, 15 minutes later

Pyrrha kicks in the door of an old closet and finds Ren lying in a bed. "Ren, thank Monty we found you!" She says. Yang walks in behind her and looks at the silent man's legs. "Holy crap! Nora really did a number on you! If this is what she does to her crush, I'd hate to see what she'll do to her enemies." Ren looks over to Yang in alarm. "Yang, you don't get it, Nora doesn't have a crush on me! She captured me to make sure I couldn't interfere." Yang and Pyrrha look at Ren in confusion. "Seriously? I know boys can be dense sometimes, but I'm pretty sure this is text book Yandere behavior. You break their legs so they can't run away." Yang says. Ren just sighs before he says as Glynda Goodwitch came in behind the girls.

"Trust me, I'm sure, Nora isn't interested in men Yang, she's a lesbian." Surprising Pyrrha and Yang. "But Blake said Nora threatened her in front of you." Professor Goodwitch says. Ren shakes his head. "She wasn't threatening Blake professor." He says, leaving the three women stunned until a light bulb went off in Yang's head. "Oh heck no!" She says before rushing out of the room.

Nora's POV

"There you are, my precious little Kitten." Nora says as she watches Blake drink her tea at a nearby cafe.

A/N: Well, there we go, chapter 1 is done. What? Were you expecting me to turn Nora on Ren? Where's the fun in that? Don't get me wrong, I'm as big a Renora fan as everybody else is, but like I said last time, I wanted to shake things up a bit. Thus, I decided to go with Blake instead. This isn't meant to be a serious fic, so I feel I can get away with some unusual pairings. Still can't believe I managed to write this in a single day though. I'm probably going to try and have the conclusion for Yandere Nora up sometime this Thursday. As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Chapter 2

Wrath of the Valkyrie, part 2

Nora's POV

An eerie feeling causes the hair on the end of Blake's neck to stand up. She can clearly tell she's being watched, and she has a decent idea who it is but she doesn't know where or how. That only serves to terrify her even more as the person in question is not generally a stealthy individual. The fact that she can evade the detection of a ninja like faunus girl is a scary one indeed. She continues to pretend to read her book, taking sips from her cup of tea every now and then, but she is really scanning her environment. After a few minutes, a grenade explodes across the street. A small feminine figure appears in the smoke a few seconds later.

"Crap!" Blake yells. Another grenade comes flying toward her, destroying a table to her left. Blake reacts quickly, using her semblance to leave a decoy while she disappears into the smoke. She heads toward an alleyway to the right in order to take cover as she pulls out Gambol Shroud. "Nora! I know it's you! You don't have to worry about me and Ren. I'm not interested in that kind of relationship with him." She shouts. When nobody responds, she peaks around the corner. A series of grenade explosions go off all around the street, causing mass panic and confusion from nearby civilians. The noise is intense enough to cover the movements of the pint sized red head sneaking up behind her sans Magnhild. She gets the drop on the Cat Ninja, quickly covering her mouth and nose with a damp rag. She passes out the second the rag makes contact with her face. She uses the pandemonium to recover Magnhild and a computer like device hooked up to it and slips away with Blake over her shoulder.

Yang's POV, 7 hours later

Teams RW_Y and J_P_ decided to split up into two groups in order to track down Nora and Blake. Weiss and Pyrrha try to track down Nora with the help of Ren, who is calling from the Beacon Infirmary while Ruby, Yang and Jaune attempt to locate Blake. Yang is a seriously bad move as she walks down the street muttering to herself with Ruby and Jaune following behind her. "That pancake obsessed midget better not hurt my partner or there's gonna be hell to pay." Yang mutters. Ruby and Jaune are both starting to get concerned about Yang's bizarre behavior. "Are you okay Yang? Your hair's been glowing and your eyes have been red for almost an hour and a half now." Ruby says to her sister. "Yeah, you should probably calm down. I can't imagine staying like that for long periods is good for you." Jaune adds, causing Ruby to wince as she knows that was a bad choice of words.

Yang turns on the two in a fit of rage and grabs Jaune by his shirt. "Calm down?! My partner is all alone out there with some deranged hammer wielding stalker and you want me to calm down?! It's been 7 hours since the last time anybody saw Nora or Blake, they could be half way to Menagerie by now for all we know. We have to find her before something terrible happens!" She yells in his face. Jaune is initially frightened, but he pulls himself together and says "Blake's a strong woman Yang and I doubt that Nora would hurt her if she really has a crush on her." Jaune says. Yang just continues to glare at him and says "She's a Yandere Jaune! Do you know even what that means?" "Yes," Jaune says "But I'm also sure that she's fighting it's influence. Nora's ridiculously stubborn, do you really think she'd let a virus control her without relentless resistance? We also need you at your best mentally speaking, Nora may seem like an airhead, but that's mostly due to her short attention span. She's actually got an IQ of 186, which is massive, Weiss only has a score of 151. Besides, you aren't going to be able to do much for Blake if you have a heart attack."

Yang holds her glare for a second before she releases Jaune, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."Your right, I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for a long time, we need to think about this. It's not like we're just going to walk straight into a clue after all." She says as they turn the corner. They take a second to look around as they see a normal strip of stores with absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Before they can continue their conversation, Jaune's scroll rings. He answers to see the concerned face of his partner Pyrrha. "Jaune, I think we found a trail."

Pyrrha's POV

Pyrrha and Weiss are standing at a street corner near what looks like a war zone. There are craters everywhere and emergency crews are struggling to put out a large fire at a nearby cafe. "What makes you say that?" Jaune asks from the other side of her scroll. Weiss just rolls her eyes, asks to borrow the scroll from Pyrrha and shows him the destruction. Jaune sighs in frustration before he says "Yup, that's Nora alright. Any idea what happened?" Jaune asks. Pyrrha takes the scroll back and says "According to the police, a red haired woman set off a series of grenade blasts meant to drive a black haired woman with a bow into a nearby alley before letting out a large volley of grenades to distract her. The cops found a rag with traces of chloroform on it. Apparently it had been diluted enough to work for Faunus, since they are more sensitive to it." She says.

"So basically, Nora drove Blake into an ambush and knocked her out?" Jaune asks, getting a nod from Pyrrha. "The cops said that the red haired woman made her way east after that, so I'm willing to bet that she took Blake back to Beacon." Pyrrha says. "Right, we'll meet back at school and track her down then." Jaune said. Everybody agreed to the plan of action and they made their way back to the school.

Blake's POV

Blake wakes up tied to a chair in an old class room in one of the abandoned parts of Beacon. She looks around groggily as she tries to remember what happened. She sees Nora sitting across from her and her eyes widen in panic. "N-nora?!" She says. "Good, I was hoping you'd wake up soon, I was worried I might have got the chloroform dosage wrong." Nora replies. "C-chloroform?! Where did you get that?!" Blake asks. Nora just grins before she says "It's not hard, it's a byproduct of water chlorination so it's often found in tap water. You just gotta know how to filter it out." Blake is stunned by Nora's answer. Nora notices her shock and says, "I maybe a bit scatterbrained at times, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, I'm actually a genius if what my old orphanage said is true." Blake shakes her head to rid herself of her confusion. "Look, Nora, I know you and Ren have feelings for each other, I have no intention of getting in the way of that, so please just let me go, I promise I'll leave Ren alone." She says. Nora just stares at the cat girl for a few seconds before she bursts into laughter confusing Blake in the process.

"Oh Monty, you really believe this is about Ren? And here I was thinking Jaune was the dense one in our group." Nora says after she recovers. "What? If you're not into Ren, then why am I here?" Blake asks. Nora remains quiet for a few seconds. "Me and Ren have been together for most of our lives. We've always had each other's back throughout good times and bad ones. When I was younger, I thought that me and Ren were destined to be together-together just like everybody else does. He just seems to complete me. He's quiet, I'm loud; he's realistic while I have my head in the clouds; he's stoic while I wear my heart on my sleeve. Overall, he's the rock that keeps my from floating away. He really is everything I would ever need in a romantic interest, except for one small thing. He's a boy." She says before she lunges toward Blake and gives her a passionate kiss.

Blake's eyes look as if they are about to fall out of her skull as her brain tries to understand what's happening. Her mouth opens in surprise and Nora takes the chance to deepen the kiss by shoving her tongue down her throat. After a few seconds, Nora breaks the kiss off, leaving Blake in a state of shock. "And I'm not into boys." Nora says while breathing heavily. Blake's cheeks turn pink as she finally understands what's going on. "W-why me? We barely even know each other." She says. "I know enough. Besides, that's why I brought you here. I want to get to know each other better." Nora says as she looks deep into the girls eyes.

"You're so much like Ren that it's almost uncanny, but that doesn't mean you're just a surrogate for him. He's great and all, but I also want somebody who can show passion as well. " She says as she steps around the chair, comes up behind Blake and pulls off her ribbon. "I've seen the way you talk about Faunus Rights, and I've seen the books you read. All in all, you've got passion to spare." She says softly before she leans over, getting her face close to Blake's cat ears. "And that really turns me on." She whispers seductively into the right cat ear before taking a second to give it a playful nibble, eliciting a gasp from Blake. Her face turns beat red and she moans slightly when she feels Nora's hands squeezing her buttocks. "There's also that Bellabooty to think about though." She says lustily. She circles back to the front and rips open Blake's shirt, exposing her lacy black bra. Nora hums in approval before she says "These are definitely a plus too." Before she brings her face down and starts to kiss her exposed cleavage. Blake almost loses herself in the moment, but she quickly gets her mind back together. "N-nora, as flattered as I am, I don't really have time for a relationship. I'm still trying to bring down the White Fang. Besides, I'm not really into gir-aaaah!" Blake says as Nora immediately makes her question her last statement by playfully biting down on her left nipple through her bra."

Nora leaps away from Blake and excitedly says. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that." She says before she skips over to one of three freezers that she somehow never even noticed. Nora pops it open and pulls out the severed heads of Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan. A little bit of blood spurts out of Adam's neck hole when she lifts it out of its place, splattering blood on Nora's top. "Aww dang it, I thought I got all the blood out." Nora says as Blake looks on in a mix of horror and shock. She turns to Blake, holding Adam's head by his left bull horn and Sienna's by her hair. "There's no need to worry about those dummies anymore, I took care of them a few hours ago. Can you believe how lucky I was that Sienna showed up for a meeting with Adam and most of the White Fang's higher ups? You'd think they'd be smart enough not to have the entirety of their leadership in one place, but I guess not, I've got dozens of heads in these freezers, but I thought these would be the most important ones for you to see." Nora says before the door to the class room gets busted down and Yang and Pyrrha barrel into the room, with Qrow Branwen close behind them.

Nora turns around with the heads still in her hands and looks at the girls before a pair of blue hearts shine in her eyes and Nora goes back to her normal self for good. The girls stare at the tiny red head in shock as they notice the severed heads in her hands. Nora enthusiactically waves at the girls with her left hand without letting go of Sienna's head, spreading blood everywhere as it swings wildly through the air. "Hi Yang, hi Pyrrha, what are you two doing here?" The bomber finally notices the severed heads herself and quickly drops them as she says "Eww... Yang I usually like your pranks but this one seems a little bit grotesque." She says. The blonde girl in question bends over and begins to throw up as Pyrrha looks shell shocked. Ozpin and Glynda come in seconds later and notice the scene.

Professor Goodwitch launches into damage control immediately. "Miss Nikos." She says, snapping Pyrrha out of her stupor. "Get Miss Xiao Long to the infirmary and let your teams know you found them. DO NOT mention anything about the victims and DO NOT let any of your friends see this." Goodwitch says, getting a nod from Pyrrha who pulls Yang out of the room and leaves as Qrow picks up the heads and looks into the freezer they had been in. He puts the heads up and proceeds to open the other freezers as well. Qrow whistles appreciatively. "Sienna Khan, Adam Taurus, Marcus Rhine*, the Albain Brothers and dozens of other officers too. Looks like hammer girl here took out just about the entire leadership of the White Fang. Lucky for her, they're all wanted dead or alive, so we shouldn't have any legal issues. We can use the reward money to fix the damages too. Looks like the Y-2 virus is useful after all." He says. "There's still the fact that she killed dozens of people Qrow, even if they were wanted terrorists." Professor Goodwitch says.

Ozpin just sighs before he turns to Qrow. "Please escort Miss Valkyrie to the quarantine room Qrow." He says. He turns to Professor Goodwitch as Qrow escorts the confused Red Head out of the room. "I'll need you to bring Miss Belladonna to the. infirmary while I set up some appointments with a trauma counselor for the four of these girls." Professor Ozpin says getting a nod from Professor Goodwitch, who uses her semblance to untie Blake and escorts her out of the room. Ozpin heads over to the freezers and takes stock of all the heads and smirking. "I wonder how James will react when he finds out that a 5 foot tall teenage girl managed to do something the entire Atlesian Military could not." He says before closing the freezers and locking the doors.

Nora's POV, 12 hours later

Teams RW_Y and JNP_ are all gathered around the bed ridden Lie Ren, who's legs are now bound up properly. Nora approaches the silent man with a cup of tea and a sheepish grin. "Sorry about your legs Ren-Ren, can you forgive me?" She asks. Ren stares at the girl silently for a few seconds before he sighs. "Nora, there's nothing for me to forgive, you weren't in control of your actions at the time." He says. Nora just squeals and hugs Ren happily.

Blake's POV

Across the room, Weiss and Ruby are having a conversation as Yang leans toward her partner. "So, you and Hammer Girl huh? Didn't see that coming. Seems like you two had a fun time considering the bruises on top of your boobs." She says as she waggles her eyebrows suggestively. Blake just rolls her eyes, although she does have a light pink blush on her cheeks. "So... you gonna give her a shot?" Yang asks. Blake looks over to the Pink Bomber, who is now chatting happily with her team mates. "I don't know. She did take down the White Fang, so I have some free time now. I just don't know if I'm into girls though. I've never thought about it to be honest." She says. "Well I think you'd make a cute couple, maybe she could even break you out of your shell a bit." Yang says. Blake chuckles at her team mates antics, but she doesn't take her eyes off of Nora.

Jaune's POV

A shiver travels up Jaune's spine, but he chooses to ignore it. Everybody is so distracted, that nobody even sees the pink hearts in Pyrrha's eyes as she stares longingly at her oblivious partner.

*Marcus Rhine is my name for the Chainsaw wielding White Fang Lieutenant Weiss fought on the train.

A/N:

There we go, the stunning conclusion to Valkyrie's Wrath. First of all, I want to thank you for all the reviews left for this story. I'll admit, the Thundercat twist kinda caught me by surprise too. I had originally intended to go with Renora, but I got bored with that pretty quick seeing as we already have a few Yandere Renora skits from RWBY Chibi. That being said, the next Yandere target will surprise absolutely nobody. I know that Yandere Arkos is almost a cliché at this point, but I promise I will find a way to keep things interesting. Quick Note, I'm upgrading this to M rating just to be on the safe side. I don't think I'll add any lemons, but there will be gore.

That said, I can't really give you a concrete date for the next chapter, as I'm trying to keep this as a spur of the moment fic. I'm also hoping to go back to A Grimm Fate as I have been neglecting it the past week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story and as always feel free to leave a review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Chapter 3: Omakes

This is a series of ideas that I had which I didn't think would make a full story on their own. With the exception of the last one, they are all cannon to the story.

Omake 1: Cardin's Just Reward

Quick Note: This Omake will be a continuous series throughout Yandere for a Day. This is just the introduction to the story.

Pyrrha's POV, 2 hours after Infection

Pyrrha is walking through the hallway, searching desperately for her one true love as she seems to have lost track of him. When she comes around a corner, she is met with a sight which enrages her to her very core. Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing are holding on to Jaune's left and right arms as Cardin Winchester punches him in the stomach repeatedly while Russel Thrush records it on his scroll. Her eyes start glowing black as various pieces of metal all over the school begin bending toward the angry Spartan Yandere. She grabs Milo and Akouo, readying herself to jump in and tear the bullies limb from limb, but she stops when she notices a large figure on the other side of the hall staring lovingly at Cardin Winchester. A devious smirk comes across her face as she recognizes the person.

Before Pyrrha can even make a move, Nora Valkyrie and Yang Xiao Long exit a room on the side of the hallway and see what's happening to Jaune. A massive wave of heat goes off, as Sky and Dove begin to panic. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!" Yang screams. Cardin and Russel turn just in time to see a glowing, red eyed Yang Xiao Long's fist inches away from Cardin's face. The impact is strong enough to drive the meat head's head straight through a nearby locker door, prompting a growl from the mysterious figure. Team _RDL is so distracted by the sudden attack that they make a serious mistake. They ignore Nora Valkyrie. The Pink Bomber flies into action with Magnhild at the ready. She slams her hammer into each of the conscious boy's knees before they can even make a move, breaking all of their legs as Yang picks Jaune up. Pyrrha's smirk widens into a psychotic smile as she sees the figure twitch in anger. She decides to leave Jaune in Yang and Nora's hands, trusting Nora to keep Yang from making a move on her man as she formulates her twisted revenge against Cardin.

Unlike many of the victims, Pyrrha was fully aware that she had been infected by the Y-2 virus, as the contagion has traces of metal in it which she can detect via her Semblance. That doesn't mean she's in her right state of mind though. She uses her Semblance pull a small part of the virus from her blood stream and fashions a makeshift dart from some of the debris of the locker Cardin's head destroyed and fires it at the mysterious admirer, smiling viciously as she sees the pink hearts flash up in their eyes. She quietly walks away as Nora and Yang take Jaune to the infirmary, leaving Team CRDL to their own devices.

Sky Lark's POV

A few seconds after they depart, Sky sees a large woman enter the hall way staring at Cardin. This isn't just any woman though, this is Olga Eberstark, the woman who takes the idea that all Huntresses are beautiful and violently strangles it so hard that it's eyes pop out with her massive, hairy knuckled hands. She is 7'1" tall, weighs 467 lbs and has the body shape of a hybrid between a Beringel and a mutated potato. She has short Butch style black hair; a massive, bushy unibrow with a small, hairy mole above the left side; a massive nose so crooked that at looks like it's been broken in two places with a much more massive hairy mole which takes up the entire cleft of her lip, a very noticeable girlstache and a cartoonishly broad chin.

The woman? notices Sky looking at her, so she puts a finger to her lip and shushes him before she grabs Cardin and tosses his unconscious body over her shoulder and runs off.

Omake 2: The Terrible Slaughter

 **WARNING!:** This story contains scenes of graphic violence so terrifying that Satan himself will view them with disgust. Don't read this, seriously, it's messed up.

There's a dark room with a single light hanging over the top with a chair sitting in it. The chair seems to have a sock tied to it. Upon closer inspection it is clear that this is no ordinary sock, it has a face on it, clearly making it a sock puppet. To be more specific, it is a Cinder Sock Puppet. Mercury Black burst into the room with pink hearts in his eyes as he gazes longingly at the puppet. "Finally, now that I've dealt with anyone who could get in the way, we can finally be together." Mercury says. "Mercury!" The puppet "says" in a falsetto voice. "What did you do?!" Sock Puppet Cinder asks.

Mercury turns to the puppet with a crazed look in his eye. "You really want to know what I did? Fine, I'll tell you. I got rid of every sock puppet in the entire school!" He says. Sock Puppet Cinder gasps "Genocide! How could you?!" she says. Mercury chuckles darkly in response. "It was actually kind of easy. First, I had to take care of Puppet Emerald. She was easy to deal with since she had a critical weakness, a loose string in the lining at the bottom her body. I pulled it out slowly, making sure that she felt every second of pain until eventually, the string snapped. Now her bottom is so loose that she will never be able to sit securely on anyone's hand again!" He says. Cinder Puppet gasps dramatically "How fiendish!" She says.

"After that was done, I still had to deal with Puppet Jaune Arc. I knew exactly what to do with him though. I waited until the dead of night, snuck into team JNPR's room and kidnapped him. I left him at the head quarters of Porn Addicts Anonymous and well, I'm sure you can guess what a porn addict does with a sock." He continues. Puppet Cinder gasps again and says "Oh Monty, you're a monster!"

"But I wasn't done yet, I still had 2 puppets left to deal with! Puppet Ruby and Puppet Yang! I was especially brutal with them. I cut off their eyes, washed off their faces and left them in Professor Port's gym bag. Now they will spend the rest of their lives suffering from that fat professor's sweaty feet." He adds, drawing another gasp from Cinder Puppet. "You monster!" She says.

"I knew it wasn't over yet though, I still had one potential enemy left, a stuffed Pyrrah by the name of The Great One." Mercury says, cuing another gasp from Puppet Cinder, "NO! NOT HER! SHE IS BELOVED BY ALL!" She screams. "Maybe, but I'll do anything for you baby. I cut a hole in the bottom of the toy and left it for team Ruby and Yang's dog Zwei! He's probably humping it as we speak." At this, Puppet Cinder is left in shocked silence. After a few seconds, she says. "So let me get this straight... You destroyed puppet Emerald's lining, left Puppet Jaune to be used as a masturbation rag, turned Puppet Ruby and Puppet Yang into Professor Port's gym socks and made the Great One into a sex toy for a Corgi all out of your love for me?" Mercury nods in agreement.

"It's just so cruel, so evil, so dastardly, I LOVE IT! I'm so hot right now just take me right here!" She says. Mercury pulls the sock puppet from its restraints, balls it up, and chucks it into his mouth as he sucks on it sensually. He is completely unaware of the actual Cinder, who apparently witnessed the entire event. Her entire face seems to be twitching violently as her mind shatters while trying to comprehend what she has just witnessed. She closes the door, leaving the two to whatever it was they were doing, marches straight to Ozpin's office and promptly turns herself in, hoping to make amends for all her crimes so that she doesn't have to be on the same side as that freak.

Omake 3: A Failed Infection

Quick Note: This is just a random thought I had at work. Some of you guys have been asking about Neo, so I thought I would give you a teaser of her Yandere adventure.

Neopolitan's POV

Neopolitan is sitting on a couch in one of Roman Torchwick's hide outs with a bowl of ice cream as she watches TV. Suddenly, a pair of pink hearts begin glowing in her eyes as she goes into a brief trance like state. The trance ends seconds later and Neo is left sitting there in confusion. She eventually shrugs it off, grabs her ice cream and starts eating it while continuing to watch TV as if nothing had happened.

The camera zooms in closer to her, as if expecting her to do something, drawing her attention. After a few seconds, she pauses her show, puts her ice cream to the side and grabs a dry erase board, a marker and an eraser. She writes something on it before showing it to the camera. It reads "What? You expect me to go out and do something out of character just because some virus that turns people into Yandere's infects me? Newsflash, I'm already a Yandere, so of course I'm immune to it."

She puts the board down and tries to go back to what she was doing, but the camera doesn't budge. She rolls her eyes before grabbing it again, erasing the last message and writing a new one before showing it to the camera. It says, "Look, I don't even have a convenient target right now. Who do you think I was going to go Yandere on, Roman? I'm pretty sure he's gay considering how in to fashion he is. There is a blonde guy I'm interested in, but he's pretty far away right now and I don't feel like leaving the comfort of the safe house." Neo puts it down and tries to go back to what she was doing, but the camera still hangs around.

She pouts angrily at the device before grabbing the board, erasing it and writing another message. It says, "Look, if you really want to see me do something Yandere like, just come back later! I'm not going to abandon my delicious bowl of Ice Cream just because some stupid virus tells me to do something crazy! I promise I'll go Yandere on that blonde guy I was talking about earlier if you just let me eat my Ice Cream in peace." This time, the camera seems satisfied with her answer, so it floats away, leaving her to enjoy her time off.

Omake 4: ?

Quick note: This last part is just a random idea that popped into my head while I was at work. I think it would make an interesting story, but I just don't have time to do anything with it. If there's any serious writers out there who want to take a crack at it, be my guest.

Post Apocalyptic Mistral

A much older looking Sky Lark looks over the broken landscape from the ruins of what was once Haven Academy. His hair is fairly similar, though it now has a fairly significant amount of grey in it. He also sports a large horse shoe mustache. His right eye has gone milky white, signaling and a large, jagged scar running down from the center of his right eye brow to the far end of the middle of his cheek before taking a sharp turn and running across his cheek before stopping right at the top part of his mustache. He seems to have bulked up slightly as well, coming closer to the build of his former team leader Cardin Winchester. His armor is dark black as well, and it has multiple scratches on it's surface.

His Halbred seems to have undergone an evolution as well. The handle is much darker in color and slightly thicker as well. The scope is a little bit larger, and there is a crack down the center of the crosshairs. The spike on the back of it seems to have been replaced by a 2 foot wide mace like head covered in 1 inch long spikes. The inward curving Axe Head now has serrated teeth lining the edge and the bottom part is now a mirror image of the top. The top of the handle now sports a 2 foot long retractable spear tip as well.

He looks out from the top of the ruined school, watching over a makeshift camp of refugees. He lets out an explosive sigh as he loses himself to his thoughts while watching a few kids playing in the rubble below. " _It's been 25 years since this whole mess started... The Y-2 virus mutated out of nowhere. The new virus, dubbed Y-3 made the changes in a person's brain permanent. The Kingdoms tried to hold on, but one by one, they all fell. Vacuo lasted the longest. For once, their lack of a centralized form of government actually played out to their advantage. Still, even they eventually collapsed five years after the Yandere Apocalypse. Now the world is ruled by two warring factions._

" _The first one is the Kingdom of Arcadia, which is ruled by the Yandere King Jaune Arc and his seven Yandere Queens."_ Sky snorts as he thinks of the Yandere King. " _To think me and my team mates actually used to bully that guy. The Kingdom of Arcadia rules over most of Northern Remnant from their capitol city, Fort Arkin. The other faction is the Xiao Long horde. A group of barbarians led by the Supreme Khan Tai Yang Xiao Long and his 5 Yandere Generals. Their capitol is on the Island of Patch, built on the ruins of Signal Academy. They control a group of smaller nations and villages in South Remnant, demanding tribute from them in exchange for protection from the Kingdom of Arcadia. Those who don't pay are sacked and pillaged by the Xiao Long Horde._ "

 _"I had allies once, but they all ended up dead, infected or captured by Yanderes themselves. I haven't seen Cardin Winchester since he was kidnapped by Olga Eberstark in his first year at Beacon. Russel Thrush ended up dead a few days later, having been brutally murdered by a Yandere who was attracted to one of the kids we used to pick on. Even my partner, Dove Bronzewing, fell within the first weeks of the Y-2 infections. I still get sick when I think about what happened to him. I'm probably the last man out there still fighting against the Yanderes, but I feel like it is my duty._ " He thinks before he stands up and looks into the distance. " _My name is Sky Lark, and I am the last of the Yandere Hunters._ " He thinks to himself as dramatic music plays in the background.

A/N: Well, that's it for the Omakes. Like I said, I don't have time to do anything with the last one, so if somebody wants to make something out of Sky Lark: The Last Yandere Hunter, then feel free to do so. As usual, I have no idea when the next chapter of this is coming, since this is a spur of the moment thing which I usually knock out in one day of writing per chapter. I might have something Thursday, but I make no promises. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if the second Omake disturbed you as much reading as it did me when I wrote it.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Chapter 3: Let the Madness Begin

Pyrrha's POV, 12:06 PM

Teams _BY and JN_R are sitting at their usual table eating lunch in the cafeteria with dozens of other students, but there is a strange energy in the air. The seating arrangement seems to have changed as well, with Ren and Nora having switched places with Weiss and Ruby. This means that Ren is on one end, followed by Nora, then Blake and finally Yang on the other end. It seems weird, but it's still within the realm of acceptability. Yang leans over to her partner and teasingly asks "Enjoying some time with your new girlfriend?" Blake and Nora blush at this, but Blake says "We haven't really made any decisions on that yet. Right now we're just trying to hang out more as friends." This triggers a feeling of relief in Yang, followed by a brief spell of confusion as she tries to figure out where that feeling came from.

Jaune is sitting on the other side alone as Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha have yet to arrive. Ruby and Weiss arrive seconds later, and they are briefly confused by the new seating arrangement. That is, until Ruby spots the strawberries that Jaune seems to have gotten for the little red Reaper. She quickly dashes to the table and sits down on the other end of the table next to Jaune. Because Ruby sat at the end, Weiss is unable to sit next to her. She is slightly annoyed by the grin on the Knight's face as she quickly realizes he planned it that way in order to make her sit next to him. She's been on better terms with him ever since he set Neptune straight, but she's still slightly afraid he might start flirting with her again. She rolls her eyes before sitting next to him anyway.

Things begin to take a turn for the worst though when Pyrrha finally shows up. Her eyes narrow sharply as she glares daggers at the two girls she sees as the biggest threat to her future marriage sitting next to Jaune. Ren and Blake notice the change in the atmosphere of the room and looks over to Pyrrha just as a pair of pink hearts flare to life in her eyes. Their eyes go wide in fear and their face turns pale as they realizes that the worst possible scenario is about to happen. Nobody seems to realize the true gravity of the situation though as Pyrrha's arrival seems to have distracted everybody from Weiss as a pair of pink hearts flash up in her eyes as well.

Before anybody can respond, a scream of rage distracts the group. They look over to the table of team SSSN to see Neon Katt clinging on the arm of Sun Wukong. A few feet away, Reese Chloris is looking at Neon with a look of pure rage as a pair of pink hearts flare up in the skater girl's eyes. "GET OFF MY MAN YOU WHORE!" She screams, shocking everyone around them. A pair of pink hearts flare up in Neon's eyes as well as she jumps to her feet and screams "WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HER AND MAKE ME SKATER SLUT?!" Reese leaps over the table and tackles the woman as yet another fight breaks out on the other side of the cafeteria, where a Y-2 infected Arslan Altan is trading blows with a Y-2 infected Gwen Darcy, who had decided to flirt with Bolin Hori.

Pyrrha uses the distraction to knock Jaune out with a chop to the neck and tosses him over her shoulder before running away. She never even sees the rage in Weiss' eyes as the Heiress spots them just as they go out the door. The pink hearts in her eyes flare up again, this time being noticed by a wide eyed Ruby. "If that Mistrali skank thinks she can take MY Jaune from me she's got another thing coming!" She says before taking off after them. A hail of gunfire is the final straw as everybody begins to panic while Coco Adel unloads a hail of gunfire on Nebula Violette, who nimbly dodges the attacks before lunging at the Fashionista, only to be blocked by the barrel of Coco's gun before she transforms it back into a hand bag. At this point, teams R_BY and _N_R run out of the cafeteria and head for somewhere safe.

Ruby's POV

The remaining members of the two teams along with Velvet Scarletina, who they ran into along the way, dash into Professor Ozpin's office, where they run Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Ironwood, Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen. "What are you doing?! This office is strictly off limits to students unless you have explicit permission to enter." Professor Goodwitch yells in shock as the other occupants look over in surprise. Ruby looks up to see Qrow and she weakly says "Uncle... Qrow." Before slowly walking over to him and weakly hugs his arm in half hearted excitement. Yang is the first to respond as she finally manages to get out the words, "Y-2.. Cafeteria... Huge brawl..." She says. Glynda's eyes narrow as she processes Yang's words. "What are you talking about?" The assistant Headmistress says.

Ren finally manages to catch his breath after a few seconds. "Their's been a huge outbreak of the Y-2 virus." He says, drawing the alarm of everybody in the room. Ironwood gets on his scroll and orders an emergency quarantine on the school. "Neon Katt of team FNKY was clinging on the arm of Sun Wukong when Reese Chloris of team ABRN showed up. " He says, triggering a face palm from Ironwood. "That girl is such a handful." Blake finally catches her breath as well. " Her eyes flared up as she yelled at her. Neon's eyes flared up too and she leaped up and yelled back. Reese lunged at her and they started fighting." She says.

"After that, Arslan Altan went after Gwen Darcy of team NDGO, with the two of them being infected as well." Ren says, causing Glynda to pinch the bridge of her nose as she imagines the amount of damage Arslan would do to the cafeteria seeing as she can be nearly as destructive as Yang at times. "Everything went to crap a few seconds later when Coco Adel pulled out her weapon and unleashed a hail of gun fire on Nebula Violette." Yang adds. Velvet lets out a terrified meep as she thinks about the amount of destruction her leader could unleash. Glynda's eyes go as wide as saucers and a huge vein pops up on the side of her head as she imagines what that monster of a gun would do to the school. "We've been fighting our way through an endless sea of Yanderes ever since." Ruby says weakly from her perch beside Qrow.

Ozpin rises from his chair and he says. "So Reese Chloris, Neon Katt, Arslan Altan, Gwen Darcy, Coco Adel and Nebula Violette have all been infected... do you know of any others who might have been hit as well?" Blake and Ren look at each other nervously before turning to face the head master. "Before the fight broke out, we saw a pair of pink hearts flare up in Pyrrha's eyes." Ren says. The faces of the adults in the room go pale as they imagine just how dangerous an unhinged Pyrrha Nikos could be. "When the fighting broke out, Pyrrah used the distraction to grab Jaune and run. We haven't seen her since." He continues. "That's not good... not good at all." Professor Ozpin says.

"It gets worse." Ruby says as she releases Qrow from her hold, drawing everybody's attention. "When everything was going nuts, Weiss said "If that Mistrali skank thinks she can take her Jaune, she's got another thing coming."" Causing everybody else in the room to go wide eyed in shock. None of them were worse than Winter though. She was absolutely mortified by the thought of her little sister being infected. "Wait a minute, I thought an infected person had to have feelings for their target to go Yandere on them. Weiss has always rebuffed Jaune's flirting attempts." Blake says. A massive grin shows up on Yang's face as she says "Looks like the dork Knight melted the Ice Queen's cold heart. Guess he's gonna get his Snow Angel after all." Ozpin walks around to the front of his desk and says "Okay, we need to get this situation under control." He says before turning to Ironwood and Goodwitch. "James, Glynda I need you to focus on damage control. Coordinate the efforts to subdue and quarantine as many infected individuals as possible." He says, getting a nod from the two as they both depart.

He turns to Qrow and Winter and says. "Qrow, Winter, I need you two to help me track down Ms. Nikos, Ms. Schnee and Mr. Arc. A battle between those two could get particularly dangerous. While Mr. Arc has improved drastically, I'm not sure he could survive being caught in between a fight between the Schnee Heiress and the four time Mistrali Champion. I'll need Winter to subdue her sister while Qrow gets Mr. Arc out of there. I will deal with Miss Nikos myself." He says before turning to the students. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, but I need you to remain here until this is dealt with." He says, drawing objections from the students. He silences them by holding up a hand. "Studies have shown that teenagers are particularly vulnerable to the Y-2 virus, we don't need any of you being infected as well." He adds. The teens reluctantly agree to stay put as Qrow, Winter and Ozpin leave the room.

Jaune Arc's POV

Jaune finally wakes up, only to find himself with his arms and legs chained to a bed inside of a dark, empty room with a single light bulb hanging over head to illuminate the area. He looks down and his face goes red as he realizes he's been stripped down to his boxers. He tries to struggle his way out of the chains for a little while, but he stops when he hears the sound of footsteps. "Good, your awake." Pyrrha says as she walks into the light. Jaune's eyes go wide as saucers, his face goes bright red and his nose bleeds profusely as he sees his partner only wearing a tiny black thong as she sashays over to the bed. His eyes are drawn to the hypnotic sway of her exposed D cup breasts.

Pyrrha stops just in front of him and follows his gaze. She smiles seductively and pushes her chest forward before swinging side to side, chuckling darkly as his eyes follow the two orbs. "Like what you see?" She says with a seductive voice as she gets into the bed and climbs on top of him, allowing her butt to settle right on top of his manhood. She jumps a little in shock as she feels the rapidly hardening shaft before settling down and looking him in the eyes. "Unless that's Crocea Mors hiding in your underwear, I'll have to assume you do." Jaune finally manages to snap out of his daze and he looks up to his partners face. "P-P-Pyrrha? What's going on?" He asks nervously.

Pyrrha starts chuckling again as she stares into his eyes. "Oh Jaune... you really are such an oblivious idiot." She says, drawing a look of confusion from the boy. "Since you're not going to be able to figure it out on your own, I guess I'll just have to be straight forward about this. She says before leaning down and pressing her chest into his as she leans over to his ear and whispers. "I love you Jaune. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." Jaune's eyes go wide in shock at this revelation as she grabs his face and pulls him into a deep kiss. After a few seconds, she sits back up, uses her semblance to break the chains restraining his arms and pulls his hands up to her chest, triggering a series of nervous sputters as he feels his partner's ample assets.

Before they can go any further, the door of the room gets blown off its hinges and Weiss stands there with glowing pink hearts in her eyes and a scowl on her face as she glares at the Spartan. "Get the heck off my man you Red headed harlot!" She says angrily as she points Myrtenaster at Pyrrha's face. A look of pure rage appears on the Mistrali's face as leaps out of the bed and uses her Semblance to pull her armor together and bring up Milo and Akuo. "Bring it Flat Chest." She says. Weiss lunges for Pyrrha with a look of pure fury on her face as the battle begins.

A/N: Now we're getting to the fun part, the part where everything descends into utter madness. Looks like we've got a half naked Jaune Arc caught in between a fight between two of the deadliest girls in his year, what could go wrong there? On a side note, I'm sorry if the Omake chapter sucked, sometimes ideas just sound better in your head then they do in writing. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to get something for you when I'm not working on my main fic. As always, feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Let the Madness Begin Part 2

Qrow Branwen's POV

Ozpin uses his can to block a punch from a visibly enraged Arslan Altan while Winter Schnee and Qrow are engaged in a two on four fight against team NDGO. Dew Gayle flies toward Qrow hoping to use her spear to impale the bird themed drunkle, but she is knocked out of the sky by a stray sniper bullet. Qrow looks over to see Nora Valkyrie and team R_BY come in to the hall behind them. "I thought Ozzy told you kids to stay put." He says as he blocks an arrow from Nebula Violette. "Pfft. Did you really expect us to listen? You're gonna need all the help you can get out here. Get Ozpin and Winter and leave, we'll deal with these guys." Ruby says. Ozpin chuckles, having heard everything they said, and says "Looks like they've made up their minds. Let's go you two." The three take off, leaving the students to deal with the Yanderes.

Jaune's POV

Jaune stares wide eyed at the scene before him. He can hardly comprehend the fact that Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos are actually fighting over him of all people. He watches in awe as Weiss uses a glyph to launch herself at Pyrrha, only for the champion to side step the strike and graze the heiress' side. Weiss was nimble enough to avoid most of the hit, but her top was not nearly as lucky. The slash managed to shred the upper part of her uniform, revealing her perky B- Cup breasts clad in a white bra to the world. Weiss completely ignored the exposure as she sent a wave of fire from Myrtenaster, destroying Milo in the process.

Pyrrha retaliated by using her semblance to jam Myrtenaster's barrel, forcing Weiss to drop it as it began to glow red. The handle exploded, leaving the sword completely useless and triggering the fire suppression system, causing water to rain down on them. The shrapnel from the barrel doesn't damage Weiss due to her aura, but her clothing is shredded, leaving her in nothing but her tattered panties as the water cascades down her angelic body. The heiress lunges toward Pyrrha, grabbing her by her top and pulling her over her head. The top comes off in the process, leaving both girls exposed as they continue to fight in front of the object of their affections. It's at this point that Jaune notices that Jaune Jr. seems to be enjoying the show very much.

Pyrrha tries to bash Weiss in the skull with Akuo, but Weiss dodges. She sees a stray Ice Dust Canister from her sword and channels her aura into before tossing it like a grenade. Pyrrha blocks it with Akuo, but she is forced to abandon it as it is frozen to the ground. Weiss tackles Pyrrha, tearing her skirt off in the process as the two wrestle in front of an extremely turned on Arc Scion. They tumble on the ground for a few seconds, but eventually, Pyrrha ends up on top as she straddles Weiss waist and pins her arms to the ground. At this point, Jaune's boxers can no longer handle the massive strain as Jaune's "sword" rips through the front. Weiss displays and impressive level of flexibility by kicking Pyrrha in the back of the head to knock her off. She leaps on top of Pyrrha and wraps her legs around her neck in a sleeper hold. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?! I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE HERE!" Jaune yells, drawing the attention of the two girls. Their faces turn beet red when they see his manhood for the first time.

After a few seconds, Pyrrha shakes off her shock and grabs Weiss' thighs and pulls herself free from the shocked heiress before putting some distance between the two. They glare intensely at each other as a pair of pink hearts flashes up in each girls eyes.

Winter's POV

Winter and Ozpin are searching various rooms in a hallway of one of the abandoned wings of Beacon when they hear Qrow laughing hysterically. "I-I think I found them, you're gonna love this Ice Queen." He says in a slightly out of breath tone. Winter quirks an eyebrow at the man before she and Ozpin walk over to the room he's in front of. They quickly take notice of the damage in the room, clearly understanding that a battle took place here, but when their eyes got to the center of the room, they went wide eyed in shock. In the middle of the room is a large bed with Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee sleeping on both sides of a deliriously happy Jaune Arc, who's arms and legs are chained to the bed. The three are completely nude and covered in sweat and other liquids which Winter is trying as hard as she can not to think about. The elder Schnee lets out a howl of rage, waking the three slumbering students as Nora and team R_BY finally catch up to the group.

Each of the four girls have different reactions to the scene in front of them. Blake's nose is bleeding profusely as she imagines exactly what they might have missed. Nora is shaking giddily as she realizes that Jaune and Pyrrha are definitely going to end up together after this. Yang has a massive grin on her face as she covers the eyes of her very angry baby sister. "Looks like we missed quite a party." She says as Jaune's face turns red while the two girls beside him caress his chest. The sounds of a scuffle break everyone out of their shock as they look over to see Qrow barely managing to hold a disheveled Winter who is practically frothing at the mouth.

"LET ME GO YOU DRUNK BASTARD! I'M GONNA CASTRATE THAT PIG! HE DEFILED MY BABY SISTER!" Winter screams. Jaune's face goes pale as the two girls cling to his arms defensively. It's at this exact moment that a pair of Blue hearts flare up in the eyes of both Pyrrha and Weiss. When the two girls realize their position and state of dress, their faces turn beat red. Weiss jumps from the bed and glares daggers at Jaune, but Pyrrha makes no attempts to move, apparently more than happy to be where she is.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME ARC!" Weiss screamed in rage and confusion. Jaune just stares at her incredulously. "What did I do?! You and Pyrrha are the ones who chained me to the bed!" He says, drawing intense blushes from the girls as they finally notice that he is indeed chained up. Weiss looks over to the entrance to see the Head Master, her friends and her obviously furious sister. Her face turns even paler than usual when she realizes Winter must have seen her with Jaune. "W-what happened?!" She stutters. "Can you three please get dressed before we have this conversation? I really don't want to spend the day looking at the Arc Kid's junk." Qrow says. The three turn bright red as they realize their state of dress.

Weiss' POV

Teams RWBY and JNPR walk back toward the dorm rooms after having been debriefed by Ozpin. Weiss seems to be lost in deep though as she walks along with the group. " _How is this possible?! The Y-2 virus is supposed to make a person pursue someone they have romantic feelings for, but I went after Arc?! I don't love that dunce... do I?_ " She turns to look at Jaune as they pass by the ruined cafeteria where Velvet has managed to subdue her team leader. " _I'll admit, he's not as bad as I had previously thought he was, but there's no way I could think of him that way! Then again, like I said earlier, the Y-2 virus only makes a person go after somebody they have romantic feelings for._ "

She turns her head slightly until she is looking at Pyrrha, who is clinging to Jaune's side. The two girl's eyes meet, and both of their cheeks turn red before they look away. " _That's another problem, how does Pyrrha fit in to all this? According to Ruby, we were both trying to take Jaune for ourselves. The state of the room and our weapons makes it pretty clear that we fought, so how did we both end up sleeping with Jaune? We should have fought each other to the death in that state of mind._ " Weiss' eyes pop wide open as another thought comes across her mind. " _Did the two of us somehow end up falling for each other too?! How is that possible?! I've known I was bisexual for a few years now, but Polyamory? I'll admit that Pyrrha is stunning, and Jaune seems to have filled out nicely over the semester, but how could I possibly do something like this? The press would have a field day if they discovered I was in a Polyamorous relationship._ " Weiss' eyes widen in shock as she realizes where her train of thought was going. " _Wait a second, I'm not seriously entertaining the idea of a relationship like that am I?!_ " She thinks. She takes another brief look at the two objects of her affection and her heart comes up to her throat. She lets out an explosive sigh. She walks over to the partners and taps them on the shoulder. They look back as the group continues without them.

Yang's POV

The group stops for a second and looks back at the trio. Yang starts to chuckle a little bit as she remembers what happened today. "Wow, I never would have thought that the Ice Queen would have ended up crushing on Vomit Boy and Cereal Girl. Talk about a wild ride." Yang says. Ruby looks over to her sister. "Should we wait for them?" She asks. Yang shakes her head and says "They need some time to themselves. They've got a lot to work through." The group keeps going, leaving Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss in awkward silence.

Jaune's POV

Jaune stands in the empty hallway nervously as Weiss and Pyrrha stare each other down. Weiss lets out another sigh and says. "Can we all talk somewhere private? I think we have some things to work out." Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other before turning back to the heiress and nodding. Jaune opens the door to an empty class room and the three go in. They sit down at one of the tables and remain silent for a few seconds. "I've been thinking about what happened earlier today. When I was infected by the Y-2 virus, I apparently decided to target Jaune. Pyrrha apparently had the same target in mind. If we both had the same target, logic would dictate that we should have fought to the death over the issue, but we wound up sharing him instead." Weiss says. Pyrrha's face turned red and she says "I had the same thoughts myself. How could this have happened?"

Jaune clears his throat to grab the girls attention. "I think I might have an idea. It's possible that the two of you might have developed feelings for each other during that fight." The girls blush and Weiss says. "That's pretty much what I thought too. The question is, what do we do about it? Going after one or the other would only end in heartbreak for all three of us." Jaune looks at the two and smiles. "Well I guess that means we'll all just have to date each other then." He says, shocking the two girls with his openness on the subject. He rolls his eyes and says "I have 7 sisters, do you really think they all came from the same woman? My dad has two wives, so I grew up in that kind of environment. It's a tough road, but it is possible." Leaving the girls even more shocked. Pyrrha looks over to Weiss, who is looking down at the table and says "Well, Mistral has always been rather liberal when it comes to these kinds of things, so I wouldn't mind, but Atlas is a different story." Weiss looks up to Pyrrha with determination in her eyes. "I've spent my whole life doing whatever my father and society wants me to do. I'm not going to let them deny me a chance at happiness now." She says firmly. The three of them remain silent for a few seconds before Jaune says "So we'll give it a shot?" The two girls look at each other with devious smirks on their faces before they get up and engage in a deep kiss in front of a wide eyed Jaune. They both walk over to him and sit down next to him before Pyrrha pulls his head to the left and kiss him deeply as well. A few seconds later, Weiss also kisses him and says "What do you think?" Jaune smiles and says "Thank Monty for the Y-2 virus! It's the best thing ever!" Triggering a fit of giggles from the two girls.

Team RWBY's Dorm, 2:00 AM

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's eyes shoot open and a pair of pink hearts appears in the eyes of the two sisters. They close their eyes seconds later, hoping to get more sleep for the long day ahead of them.

A/N: Well, that's it for this one. What? You guys didn't think that just because I chose two of the most predictable Jaune Arc yanderes that I wouldn't have any tricks up my sleeve did you? Well SURPRISE! Polyamorous yanderes. Also, sorry if you guys are disappointed that I didn't try to make smut from the first scene, I'm just not much of a smut writer. Just when the happy students think they're home free, BAM! Now we got Yandere sisters on the way. Before you ask, no, they are not Yandere for each other, I don't roll that way. Anyhow, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Psycho Sisters part 1

Ruby Rose's POV

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long both suddenly wake up at 5 in the morning with pink hearts in their eyes. The two sisters look to each other as a tense, silent conversation takes place. After a few seconds, they smile maniacally as they realize they have different targets. Ruby hops out of her bed as Yang gets up as well and the girls head silently exit the room and enter the deserted hallway.

"So how do you wanna handle this sis? Should we work together or just handle our business separately?" Yang asks Ruby after she closes the door. Ruby stops to think for a second. "Well, we both have an uphill battle ahead of us. I really wanna get in on what Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune have together, but I'm afraid that they won't want me around since I'm so young. They'll probably be afraid of what you'll do to them as well." Ruby says. "Yeah, and I have to deal with Nora, so that's probably gonna get crazy really fast. Now that I think about it, we should split up. A fight between me and Nora is going to attract a lot of attention. You could use that as a distraction to make your move." Yang says. Ruby nods in agreement. "We should probably wait until after breakfast to make our move though, I need some time to make some preparations. Weiss told me about a special dust compound the other day that should help me worm my way into their relationship." She says. Yang just smiles and says, "Sound good to me, I hate fighting on an empty stomach anyway. I'll leave a note for Blake and Weiss so they don't get suspicious." Ruby nods and the two girls go their separate ways.

2 hours later

Ruby is sitting outside the room of Team CRDL, waiting in the shadows for somebody to appear. She grins darkly when she sees Russell Thrush exit alone and waits for him to close the door before rushing up behind him and slamming the back of his head with the flat end of Crescent Rose's Scythe blade. She then grabs him by the legs and drags him off with an eerie smile on her face.

1 and 1/2 hours later

Ruby happily skips into the cafeteria with a plate of cookies and some other assorted sweets. Everybody is on edge as they have no idea when the next Y-2 wave is going to hit. Half of the tables are still lying in pieces at the side of the room and there are still bullet holes in the walls since Professor Goodwitch hasn't had the time to fix the damage from yesterday yet. She stops right in front of the tables where Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing are sitting before dropping the plate in front of them, much to the confusion of the two bullies. "Uhh, what's this?" Sky asks. "I know we haven't had the best relationship in the past since Cardin was bullying my friend Jaune for a while, but now that Cardin seems to have stopped, I thought I would try to make a peace offering." She says innocently. The two boys look at each other before smiling as they dig in to the sweets. "Speaking of which," Dove Bronzewing says as he takes a bite out of one of the cookies, "Have you seen Cardin lately? He never came back after dinner last night."

Cardin Winchester's POV

Cardin wakes up in an unfamiliar room. He tries to get out of the bed, but he stops when he feels a strange weight on his body. He opens his eyes and looks down to see a large, hairy arm lying on his chest. His eyes go wide in horror as he slowly looks over to see the drooling face of a naked Olga Eberstark. He puts his left hand in front of his mouth in order to keep himself from barfing as he grabs the woman's arm and gently removes it from his chest. He then slowly gets out of the bed and tries to run away, only to fall flat on his face as he trips over the large chain attached to his leg. The resulting thud is loud enough to awaken Olga, who gets up, allowing the covers to fall and reveals her oddly misshapen breasts and hairy nipples to Cardin. "Guten Morgen Cardin." She says with a wide smile on her face, revealing her rotten teeth to the now barfing team leader.

Ruby's POV

Ruby just shrugs and says "Nope, haven't seen him." Sky Lark takes a bite into an oddly gamey sugar coated jelly bean. The texture causes him to flinch slightly, but he shrugs it off and eats the rest of it as well. "Wow Ruby, these cookies are amazing! What's your secret?" Dove asks. Ruby just smiles at the boy and says "Oh you know, just the normal stuff. Lots of sugar, some chocolate chips, a dash of cinnamon and just a teensy little bit of-" She says before a pair of pink hearts flare up in her eyes, putting the two boys on edge. "The flesh of your team mate Russel Thrush!" She says with a harsh edge to her voice. The boys eyes go wide as saucers, with Dove's face going pale green as he stops chewing on the bit of cookie in his mouth. Ruby smiles sadistically as Dove bends over and begins vomiting.

She stares straight into the eyes of Sky Lark with cold, dead heart shaped eyes and says "And if I ever see or hear about you guys messing with Jaune again? I'll bake you both into a batch of Oatmeal Raisin cookies and feed you to whatever's left of the White Fang, since I know how much you guys love faunus." She continues, striking the fear of Monty into his very soul. The heart shapes in Ruby's eyes fade and she skips away with a huge smile on her face. She turns back to the two boys with an evil grin on her face and says "Oh, and those sugar coated jelly beans you ate?" Yang Xiao Long's furious roar of " **NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE YOU CRAZY LITTLE HALF PINT!** " in the background as Ruby's grin gets even wider. "Yeah, those were Russel's jelly beans. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go grab my future husband while my sister throws down with Nora." She says before turning away yet again as Sky's eyes go wider than ever as he realizes the true meaning behind Ruby's words.

Nora Valkyrie's POV

Minutes earlier.

Nora is sitting with the rest of her team and team _WBY between Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna eating her pan cakes when she starts feeling slightly unnerved. She has no idea why she's feeling this way, but she can only assume that something really crazy is about to happen as it takes a lot to throw her off. She shrugs it off as she continues telling her story about the time she and Ren fought a herd of Goliaths, completely unaware of the heated stare coming from a very jealous Yang Xiao Long, who is angrily eating her scrambled eggs.

Weiss, who is completely unaware that anything is out of the ordinary as she files her nails while sitting between her new boyfriend and girlfriend, looks over to Yang and says "Do you have any idea why Ruby baked cookies for team CRDL? Last time I checked, we weren't exactly on friendly terms with them. Yang just looks over to Weiss with a slightly unnerving grin and says "She was hoping to try and make peace with them." Nora finished her story and sat back down to inhale her pan cakes like a human vacuum cleaner, a sight which never ceased to amaze and/or disgust her friends. "Oh I have great news! Me and Blakey are finally gonna go on a date!" She says, not even noticing how Yang crushed her fork with her bare hands upon hearing that. Blake's cheeks went violent red as the rest of their friends stared at the two. Jaune was the first one to break the silence by saying "That's great! I think you two will be an awesome couple!" Yang's eyes are turning red and her aura is starting to flare up as she listens to Nora. "Yup! I figured we'd go to a pancake house and follow it up with the new movie version of Ninja's of Love!" Nora happily proclaims, causing Blake's blush to intensify slightly. "Who knows? If the date goes really well, maybe we can try out some of the moves from the movie in the bed room!" She continues. Blake's face is red enough to be seen from space at this point as Yang finally snaps.

A pair of pink hearts flare up in her eyes as she jumps to her feet, upending the table and startling everybody else. " **NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE YOU CRAZY LITTLE HALF PINT!** " Nora is briefly confused until she notices the pink hearts in Yang's eyes. A maniacal grin splits her face as she fully understands what's about to happen. Yang collides with the pink bomber with enough force to turn an Ursa Major inside out, knocking both of the girls through the cafeteria wall as Nora gleefully screams "Yay! This fight is going to be so much fun!"

Ren's POV

Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, Blake and Jaune are all so distracted by what just happened that nobody even notices as Ruby flashes up behind Jaune. They are all so worried about the idea of an unhinged Yang Xiao Long fighting against Nora, who honestly never had any hinges in the first place, that by the time they notice Jaune has gone missing, it's too late. Pyrrha and Weiss both look to where Jaune used to be standing and their eyes go wide when all they see is a pile of dissolving red rose petals. "Jaune!" The two girls yell, drawing the attention of Ren and Blake. Ren sees the rose petals and immediately figures out what happened. "Oh no... Ruby and Yang must have been infected by the Y-2 Virus recently." Drawing the alarmed looks of the rest of their friends. Ren straightens himself up and goes into serious mode. "Okay, here's what we need to do." He says before looking over to Pyrrha and Weiss. "You two should probably track down Ruby and Jaune, there's no telling what Ruby might do in this state." He says, the two girls nod in agreement before taking off as Ren looks over to Blake while Velvet rushes over. "Blake, I'm still not in fighting shape right now, so I'll try to find help. I need you and Velvet to be on damage control. Do not try to interfere in Yang and Nora's fight, it's already dangerous enough as it is." Blake and Velvet nod in agreement as the three of them split up.

Ruby's POV

Ruby is wearing nothing but a see-through lingerie bra and a very small black thong as she prepares some sort of chemical cocktail and puts it into a needle. She takes a deep breath and inserts the needle into her inner thigh, causing her aura to glow slightly when she injects the chemicals into her body. She smiles blissfully before turning to Jaune, who is buck naked and chained to a bed for the second time in less than 48 hours. He wakes up and looks over to Ruby, promptly getting a nose bleed when he sees what the Reaper is wearing. "R-Ruby? What's going on." Ruby just smiles at him innocently and says. "Nothing, I just really want to get in on what you, Pyrrha and Weiss have." She says cheerfully, causing Jaune's eyes to go wide. "R-Ruby, we can't do that! You're too young!" He says. Ruby sighs in annoyance as she knew he was going to say that. She struts her way over to him with an eeriee smile and pink hearts in her eyes before sitting on his crotch and rubbing herself along his manhood, drawing a groan from the Knight. "I knew you would think that, so I came up with a way to make you see that I'm more mature you think." She says before letting out a sigh of pleasure as she leans over to kiss him. After a few seconds, she releases his lips, gets close to his ear and whispers "You and I are gonna make a baby, right here, right now." Jaune's eyes go wide as saucers as he finally understands what Ruby is trying to do.

To be continued

A/N: There you go guys, another chapter out of the way. Sorry it took so long, but I was on such a roll with my other RWBY fanfic that I was hesitant to try and break that streak. I'm also sorry if the pairings were rather predictable for this one, but I promise I've still got some surprise pairings up my sleeve. Looks like we've got a throwdown for the ages coming up next chapter though, Yang vs. Nora, with nothing being held back; Beacon Academy has never been in more danger. Also, looks like Ruby plans to get herself knocked up in order to secure a place in Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha's already complicated relationship. I've decided I'm going to use the last part of the author notes for this one to answer some review questions/ requests. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but like I said before, this fic is being written spur of the moment, so I can't give an exact date. Alright, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.

Sol: I've already got most of the Yanderes planned out for this fic. I hadn't really planned to do much with Ren, Sun or Neptune in this fic, but I suppose I can find them some Yanderes. It'll give me a good chance to add some length to this fic as I had honestly never intended it to go on for that long. I'm trying to refrain from using too many crack ships though as I want them to be a surprise when they show up.

Guest: Don't worry, I have plans for Neo.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Psycho Sisters part 2

Yang's POV

Yang and Nora continue flying through the air, breaking through multiple walls until finally hitting the ground and digging a huge trench into the courtyard in front of the building. Both girls quickly jump out of the crater, landing on opposite sides as they proceed to stare each other down. At first there were a lot of people who wanted to see what was going on, but once they realized who was fighting, most of them decided to listen to their survival instincts which told them to get as far away as possible. Yang was consumed by the yellow flames of her aura as she glared at the pink bomber with her glowing red eyes. She deployed Ember Cecilia as she prepared for what was sure to be one of the most violent fights in Beacon history. Nora, by contrast, was sporting a massive grin as she pulled Magnhild out of who knows where and stared Yang down with a maniacal grin.

Yang clenched her fist as she watched the crazy girl who was practically vibrating with energy at this point. "Alright Nora, there's two ways that this can end. Either you call off your date with **MY** partner and we both go our separate ways, or we fight this out until one of us isn't standing anymore. So make your choice." She says. Nora has a faux thoughtful expression on her face as she considers Yang's offer. "Hmm, decisions, decisions... AHA! I know what to do!" Nora says excitedly. She leaps across the chasm faster than Yang can respond and brings her hammer up in an underhand swing, connecting with Yang's chin with enough force to send the brawler flying through the air, sending her through the wall of the Emerald Tower in the process. Nora grins like a maniac as she channels aura into her legs and takes off like a rocket.

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and Qrow are all in Ozpin's office when the elevator door opens and Lie Ren bursts into the room. Professor Goodwitch's eye twitches and she pinches the bridge. "We seriously need to upgrade the security on that elevator." She mutters under her breath. "Mr. Lie," Ozpin says as he looks at the heavily breathing monk on crutches, "What brings you to my office this morning?" After catching his breath, Ren looks up at Qrow and says "You're nieces have gone crazy." This causes the drunkle to raise an amused eyebrow at the boy. "Look, I know the girls can be a handful, but don't ya think calling them crazy is a little bit much?" He says. Ren just gives the man an exasperated sigh before saying "Ruby and Yang both have Y-2." Professor Ozpin quirks his brow at this as Qrow falls on his back from the force of his laughter. Professor Goodwitch's eye twitching becomes much more prominent as she begins growling in frustration.

"Okay then, what all do we need to know?" Ozpin asks. Ren looks to the head master before looking over at Profesor Goodwitch. He decides to discuss Ruby first, hoping to think of a way to break Yang's situation to his combat instructor without stressing her out too much. "Ruby seems to have kidnapped Jaune thanks to a distraction caused by Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha are in pursuit, but we don't know what Ruby's plan-" Ren begins to say before his scroll's emergency ring tone goes off.

He pulls out the scroll and sees a wide eyed Pyrrha standing in front of Weiss, who is currently going on a rant in the background. "Ren?! Please tell me you found Ozpin!" Pyrrha says with a level of desperation in her voice. "Of all the stupid, boneheaded-" Weiss says behind her. "Yes, I'm in his office right now, what do you need?" Ren asks as Weiss continues muttering behind Pyrrha. "I think we know what Ruby is trying to do. We found something in her room that's honestly rather alarming." Pyrrha says as Ren, Ozpin and Goodwitch listen in over the sound of Qrow's laughter. "What is it?" Ren asks. "How did that dolt even get thi-" Weiss continues in the background. Pyrrha raises a box in front of him "We found an empty box which used to contain a dust enhanced version of a drug called a Gonadotropin." She says.

Qrow stops laughing the second he hears the word drug and he rushes over to grab the scroll, "Back up there champ, what do you mean by drug?! What the heck is my niece on right now?!" Qrow says as Pyrrha looks at the man in surprise. "I-it's a fertility enhancer. We think Ruby's trying to get pregnant." Qrow's eyes bug out to the point that Pyrrha was afraid they might fall out as he drops the scroll in shock. "OH SH- **CAW**!" Qrow says, transforming into a crow before finishing his sentence and flying out an open window. He doesn't even seem to care that he transformed in front of a student as he rushes to find his youngest niece. Glynda sighs in annoyance as Ozpin just looks back to Ren as if nothing ever happened.

"Alright, so we know what Ms. Rose is up to, what of Ms. Xiao Long?" He says as he starts to take a sip from his coffee. Before Ren can shake off the shock of seeing a man turn into a bird, something crashes up through the floor of the office before slamming into a nearby wall. A pair of firey red orbs appears in the smoke before it clears away revealing a very pissed off Yang Xiao Long with pink hearts in her eyes. Nora leaps in through the hole and lands on the opposite side of the office, clearly waiting for Yang to make the next move. It doesn't take long before Yang charges forward screaming " **IS THAT ALL YOU GOT SHORTY?** " She lands a punch on the left side of Nora's jaw as the momentum of the attack sends both girls flying out the window. During the chaos, Ozpin doesn't even flinch as he continues to drink his coffee as if nothing had happened.

"Ah, so it would seem that Ms. Xiao Long has decided to eliminate her competition. Interesting, wouldn't you say so Glynda?" He says as he and Ren look over to the assistant headmistress. Professor Goodwitch's face has gone very pale and she is clutching her left arm as her eyes are wide and her mouth is contorted in an expression of pure horror. The woman's eyes roll up in the back of her head as she passes out. "PROFESSOR!" Ren yells as he rushes to the woman's side. A second later, the school nurse enters the tower from the hidden stairs at the side of the office, having thought that the blast might have injured someone. She sees the assistant headmistress on the ground and quickly gets to work on her as Ozpin gets up from his desk. He looks to Ren and says, "You and the Nurse take care of Glynda, I'll stop this fight myself."

Jaune's POV

Jaune stares up at the little red reaper on his waist with eyes as wide as saucers as he struggles to understand what he just heard. "W-wait, wh-what do you mean we're having a baby?" He asks the blissfully happy girl. Ruby just looks down at him and tilts her head at him in confusion. "I'm pretty sure I just explained it Jaune, you should probably start paying attention silly." Jaune begins panicking as he imagines the horrifying things that her older sister Yang will do to him if he gets Ruby pregnant. Of course, that would be a mercy killing compared to what his own sisters would do.

"R-Ruby, we can't do this! We're too young for kids! We're not even out of school yet! How could we raise a child and go to Beacon at the same time?!" Jaune says, as Ruby rolls her eyes and reaches for her bra strap. "Not to mention I doubt you would be allowed to continue trai-" He continues before he is silenced as Ruby's larger than expected, very perky breast bounce into view. Ruby smirks seductively at the shocked boy as he gazes upon the girl's chest, which is just barely smaller than that of her sister. "Yang's not the only one with a big chest you know. I use a special bra to hold them closer to my chest so they don't throw me off balance. I don't take it off until I'm already in my bed because I don't want Weiss to feel bad about being the only girl in our social group with small boobs." She says cheekily. She leans down and presses her chest into his as she leans over to his ear and says, "It's just too bad I'm gonna have to burst her bubble the first time me, her and Pyrrha triple team you." Those words cause Jaune to zone out as he pictures himself in bed with Pyrrha on his left arm, Weiss on his right and Ruby curled up on his chest. Ruby pulls herself back up and smirks even wider as she feels something poking at her butt.

"As for what you were saying earlier, Beacon is a school for people between the ages of 17 and 21 normally, do you really think they don't have a policy to deal with pregnancy? I wouldn't be able to do anything combat related, but I can still take classes." She says as she gets off of him and turns around before slowly removing her underwear, taking extra care to shake her surprisingly ample booty at him in the process. After kicking it away, she walks over to a nearby desk and pulls a small vial out of a drawer before strutting back toward him with a seductive smile on her face. "I know you're hesitant about this, so I got something that'll fix that up just fine."

She says before popping the top on the vial and waving it under his nose, sending Jaune into a trance like state. "That's a powerful aphrodisiac that I borrowed from Blake, it should get you ready to go pretty quick." She says as she struts back to the desk to put the vial away. Unfortunately for the reaper, Arc men are highly sensitive to any form of sexual stimulant. Ruby is completely unprepared as his eyes go wide and he releases a primal howl before snapping the chains as if they were made of tissue paper, lunging at Ruby and roughly bends her over the desk. Ruby barely has anytime to comprehend what's going on before both of them are lost in a sea of lust.

Nora's POV

Nora blasts through another wall, crushing a few desks in the classroom she landed in as the fight continues. Her outfit is torn in various places and there's a small trickle of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth, but she looks as if she's having the time of her life as Yang enters the room through the hole Nora made. "Ready to give up?" Yang says. She's covered in dust and her outfit is torn up just as bad as Nora's, but she clearly doesn't care as she glares at the Pink Bomber. "Give up?! This is the best fight I've ever had! Why would I want to let it end?!" She says before grabbing her hammer and lunging at the Brawler. She slams her hammer into Yang's left side, sending her flying through yet another wall before her progress is stopped by a large concrete pillar, cracking it and causing the entire building to groan.

Nora smiles like a lunatic, thinking she finally won, but Yang comes flying through the hole and tackles Nora and herself through two walls and into a maintenance area 30 yards away from the building, which finally collapses from the damage it took, sending a cloud of dust throughout the area and concealing the two fighters from view. Yang leaps back and Nora jumps up like a pop tart as the two prepare for the next round. When the dust clears, Yang and Nora charge at each other with reckless abandon. Nora's hammer collides with Yang's fist, but with the amount of damage Yang has taken, her Semblance gives her a clear advantage as Nora is knocked backwards, colliding with one of the schools power substations triggering an explosion of sparks and dust. Yang turns around and staggers away, thinking the fight is over, completely unaware of how wrong she is until she hears loud maniacal laughter coming from the dust cloud. She turns around and sees Nora emerge from the cloud with arcs of electricity surging across her body. The girls smile at each other, despite how exhausted they both are.

"One last round?" Yang asks the girl. Nora puts on her serious face and says "You know it!" With that, the two girls have a brief stare down before lunging at each other, with Yang going for an uppercut down low while Nora goes for an overhead smash. Both hits connect hard, sending a shockwave which tears apart the surrounding area, destroying the sensitive equipment and leaving the entire school without power. Nora is sent flying through the air as Yang's face is driven into the concrete, shattering both their auras.

Yang's POV

When Yang comes to, a pair of blue hearts flash up in her eyes and she looks around the area in confusion. She gets out of the crater and tries to get her bearings, but Nora comes out of nowhere and tackles the Brawler back into the crater, landing on the Brawler's stomach and yells "BEST FIGHT EVER! We have got to do that again Yang!" Yang just looks at her in confusion as a power line collapses in the background. Nora looks around and flinches when she sees the damage they've done. "We should probably do it in the Emerald Forest though, I don't think the school can take another fight like that." She adds. Yang shakes herself out of her confused daze and looks up at Nora. "Nora? What happened? Last thing I remember I went to bed, how did we end up fighting?"

Blake and Velvet both appear cautiously at the side of the crater. "Yang?" Blake asks. Yang looks over to see her partner. "Hey Blake, do you have any idea why I'm sitting in a crater with Nora on top of me?" Blake and Velvet's eyes widen as they realize Yang is back to normal. "Yang, you were infected by the Y-2 Virus." Blake says, causing Yang's eyes to widen in shock. Her cheeks go red as she tentatively asks "W-what did I do?" Velvet's and Blake's faces also go red in embarrassment. "You attacked Nora when she mentioned that she and Blake were going on a date. You're fight destroyed half the school." Velvet says. Yang's blush deepens as she looks at her partner, who can't seem to make eye contact with her.

Yang looks up at Nora, who is now sitting cross legged on Yang's waist and says "Nora, I'm sorry, I never should have attacked you like that. I had no right to be so jealous of you and Blake when I never bothered to make a move." Nora just looks down at Yang in confusion and says "Why are you apologizing? You weren't in control of your actions." A look of realization crosses Nora's face before it turns into a devious smile. "Besides, I think I have the perfect solution to this problem anyway." She says before pushing herself on top of Yang and pulling her into a deep kiss, shocking Yang, Blake and Velvet immensely. A few seconds later, Nora gets back up and looking at Yang, who is redder than Ruby's cloak at this point. "If Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune can all date each other at the same time, why can't we do the same?" Both Yang and Blake sputter in shock at the pink bomber's actions as Nora looks over to Velvet and asks "By the way, why did Yang come to? She hasn't been infected for 24 hours yet."

"I believe I might have a theory about that." A male voice says. They all look over to see Professor Ozpin standing calmly at the other end of the crater, completely unaffected by the destruction surrounding him as he takes a sip of his coffee. "I imagine that Miss Xiao Long most likely burned the virus out much faster than it normally would have." He says. He looks over to Yang and says "But these speculations can wait. Right now we should probably intervene before Miss Rose succeeds in her plan to impregnate herself with Mr. Arc's child." Yang's eyes go wide in horror and shock as she jumps up, knocking Nora off her in the process and screams "RUBY!" Before Yang can take off, an emergency call from Pyrrha comes to Ozpin's scroll. He opens the device and turns on the speaker as Blake, Yang, Nora and Velvet all come close. Pyrrha and Weiss are standing there with a bright red faces, with the Heiress sputtering in absolute shock. "Professor, we found Ruby and Jaune, but you might want to see this." Yang is terrified as she says "What's wrong with Ruby? Is she okay?" Pyrrha nods her head and says "She's fine, but there's really no way to describe what we found, you need to see it yourself." Yang looks at the screen and recognizes the area they are in. "Don't worry, I'm on the way!" She says before dashing off.

5 minutes later

Yang arrives at an old, abandoned and now severely damaged dorm at the edge of the campus. She bursts into the door and rushes into the common room to find Weiss and Pyrrha staring at the scene in shock. Yang is about to ask them what's wrong but she grinds to a halt and her jaw drops at the carnage in front of her. Bits of shattered desk and drywall are strewn everywhere and the area is decorated with various Ruby and Jaune sized imprints. She sees Ruby lying completely naked on top of the ruined remains of what was once either a bed or a door looking up at a huge hole in the ceiling where the bed room they were previously hiding in was. Jaune is just as naked aside from one of the wristbands from his restraints still around his left leg with a small amount of the chain still attached. Both of them have the biggest smile on their face as Ozpin, Nora, Blake and Velvet finally catch up. They all go into shock when they behold the chaos in front of them, even Ozpin seems to have raised an eyebrow at the scene. Blake's nose starts bleeding profusely when she realizes what happened.

Weiss finally snaps out of her stupor when she notices a syringe nearby. She rushes over and picks it up, quickly noticing that it is fairly cold to the touch. She breathes a sigh of relief and says "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank Monty Ruby doesn't pay attention in Dust class." Everybody looks over to Weiss, clearly waiting for an explanation. Weiss looks over and says "The needle is rather cold, meaning that Ruby used Ice Dust to enhance the Fertility drug. This stuff is almost guaranteed to result in pregnancy when mixed with Fire Dust. Using it with Ice Dust turns it into a very effective form of contraception. Ruby is definitely not pregnant, and she most likely won't be able to get pregnant for at least three months." She says, causing both Yang and a crow watching from one of the nearby windowsills to sigh in relief. That relief is short lived as the building begins to groan dangerously. The people in the room have a look of worry as Pyrrha looks into one of the corners of the room. Her jaw drops and her blush returns at full force when she sees a crater a bit larger than Jaune and Ruby around four foot deep in the dorms reinforced concrete central support beam surrounded by a plethora of deep cracks running up and down the pillar. "W-we need to get out of here! Ruby and Jaune destroyed the building's main support beam in their frenzied state!" The rest of the girls look at the support beam in question as Ozpin rushes toward Jaune and throws him over his shoulder after quickly wrapping a nearby towel around him. "One of you girls grab Miss Rose and let's get out of here." Ozpin says, causing the group to kick into gear as they evacuate the building. They make it out with only seconds to spare as the entire building finally collapses behind them. They make a beeline for the infirmary as the sun begins to set.

Roman Torchwick's POV

Roman Torchwick is lying around on a couch in an old, beat up apartment looking at his scroll. He had previously messaged his partner Neo hoping to find out where she was. He looks down at the response and raises an eyebrow. "Why the heck is she at that school? There's nothing for her there right now.

Neo's POV

Neo is hiding in a nearby bush as she watches her favorite blonde rush by her with mischievous smile on her face.

A/N: I'm sorry that this is so late coming out, but I've been busy with work and moving into a new apartment. Still, we're finally done with this saga and we're ready to move on to Neo's chapter. Hope you guys are ready for some Ice Cream themed mayhem. I really like how the fight scene between Yang and Nora turned out, it's a masterpiece of chaos and destruction. Also, holy crap Ruby and Jaune went crazy. I'm also excited to say that I finally have an end goal for this fan fic. It's leading to a sequel which I will tell you all about when the time comes, though we still have a lot to get through before then. Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if you have an advice, suggestions, criticisms or if you just want to say something. I'll try to respond to them as much as possible below the Author's Notes. I'll see you all next time.

Shade The Hedgehog: Oh don't worry too much, I assure you things will get much worse for him.


	9. Chapter 8

Seasonal Madness Part 1

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Qrow's POV

Qrow Branwen is sitting in Ozpin's office along with Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood and Ozpin himself when he gets a call on his scroll. He pulls the device out and sees that Taiyang is the one calling. He quirks an eyebrow as he was not expecting this call. He answers the phone, only to be startled by the sounds of clashing metal and explosions, drawing the attention of the others in the room as well. "Whoa Tai, what's going on over there?"

Taiyang's POV

Taiyang ducks just in time to avoid a ball of fire sent by Cinder Fall at Raven Branwen, who blasts off the ground with a burst of wind to dodge the attack. "Oh not much," Tai says in a faux casual tone as he hides in a ditch. "I was just mowing the lawn, taking out the trash, trying not to be destroyed by the personification of the four seasons, you know the usual." He continues. "What are you talking abo-" Qrow says before he is silenced by a voice he had not heard in well over a decade.

"Oh Tai~" She says in a sing song voice as she steps in to the light to reveal her identity as none other than the mother of our favorite Red Reaper, Summer Rose. Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda Goodwitch are left in a state of complete shock, but Ironwood seems as calm as ever. "Who ya talkin too sweetie?" She says as her pink heart filled silver eyes glow menacingly as an explosion of fire and ice go off outside the window. "It better not be some whore!" She says until she sees the person's identity. "Oh hi Qrow, long time no see!" She says cheerfully. "Y-you're alive?" Qrow stutters. "Yup." She says, popping the "P" as she marches toward a visibly nervous Taiyang.

Summer looks more carefully at the screen and notices the others in the screen as well. Her eyes narrow in rage when she see Glynda Goodwitch. "TAI?! ARE YOU DATING THAT BIG BLONDE HUSSY?" She screams as her hands catch fire causing Tai's eyes go wide in fear. "N-no, of course not Summer! She was just there with Ozpin, Ironwood and Qrow." Tai barely stutters out in time to calm her. Her eyes go wide when she hears the General's name. "Oh, so Ironwood's there? Good, that'll save me some time." She says before grabbing the scroll and glaring angrily at the General. "You kidnapped me and had me cryogenically frozen you ass!" She screams in anger. Surprising the others in the room. "Once me and Raven get our man secure, we're coming for you! You'll have to change your name after I get my hands on you, cause you'll never be able to get Ironwood ag-" she says only to be cut off by a sudden gust of wind which causes her to drop the scroll as she goes flying out the window. Neopolitan comes flying over head with her white flames coming out of her eyes.

Taiyang quietly crawls over to the scroll and picks it up before screaming "Anyway, I could probably use a hand here, but first things first." He says in a faux calm voice before inhaling sharply. " **CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHY I'M BEING YANDERED ON BY THE FOUR FREAKING MAIDENS?!** " He screams as the war for the father of two continues.

Neo's POV

Neo's eyes start to glow with white flames as she stares longingly at the blonde man sitting at a bench, eating a sandwich. Her scroll goes off, causing the ice cream themed girl to pout before pulling it out and reading a message from her boss Roman. "Hey Pipsqueak, what the heck are you doing in Patch?" Neo grins as she types her response. "I'm checking up on my future husband." After a short delay, Roman responds with. "Oh boy, I'd say you have Y-2, but you're always crazy. Who's the lucky man?" Neo types in "A wonderful hunk I've been dating for a month now by the name of Taiyang Xiao Long."

After a few seconds, she gets an alarmed reply from her boss. "WHOA, TIME OUT! Isn't that guy the father of Little Red and her hot headed half-sister?!" Neo grins evilly as she types "Yup, that's just the chocolate drizzle on the ice cream. Can't wait to see the look on Blondie's face when she finds out I'm her new mother." She says before she sees the same Raven haired woman who scared her away from the train emerge from a red and black portal, startling Taiyang enough that he drops his sandwich. Neo's eyes narrow in a jealous rage at the woman. " _What's she doing here?!_ " She screams in her head.

Raven Branwen's POV

Taiyang jumps in surprise as a portal he hasn't seen in years opens up beside him. His confusion turns to anger as he thinks of all the things that he'll finally get to say to her, but that rage turns to fear the moment he sees the blood splattered clothes, a few duffel bags and the pink hearts within her eyes. "Crap." He barely manages to squeak out as Raven struts toward him like a lion stalking a gazelle. "Hello Tai." She says in a seductive tone as Tai starts to get nervous. "H-hi Ray, h-how's it going?" He says as she plops herself into his lap and traces her fingers up and down his face.

"Not bad at all now that I'm with you." She purrs before leaning in and proceeding to give him a hickey on the side of his neck, causing him to gasp. "I-I thought you didn't want to be with me after I refused to join the tribe?" He nervously asks. She pulls back and stares lovingly into his eyes. "No need to worry about that anymore." She says before pulling Vernal's severed head out of one of the bags. "I decided to get rid of that problem by slaughtering the whole lot of them." She says in an eerily seductive voice, shocking and terrifying the older man. "Y-you what?!" He squeaks as Raven grabs his crotch. "You heard me Tai, my loyalty to the tribe was keeping me away from you, so I figured I wouldn't have to be loyal to them if they were all dead. Now the three of us can be together again, isn't that wonderful?" She says with a creepy smile. "Th-three?." He says in confusion. Raven smiles mischievously as she opens up another portal beside them. Tai Yang's jaw drops and his eyes begin to tear up when he sees none other than the mother of his second child, Summer Rose.

Neo's POV

Neo looks as if she is about to intervene until she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looks up, expecting a fight, only to relax when she realizes it's just Cinder Fall. "Calm down Neo, we need to be careful about this. We've only been dating Tai for two months, these two women are the mother's of his children. They've got the advantage here." She says. Neo looks as if she still wants to attack the two women, so Cinder decides to calm her by pulling her into a quick kiss. The Fall Maiden pulls back a few seconds later and says "I'm not saying that we'll let these women take him from us, we just need to be careful. We need to get closer so we can keep an eye on them. Use your semblance to hide us so we don't get spotted." Cinder says. Neo nods in response before up an illusion to hide the two women as they get closer.

Summer Rose's POV

"S-Summer? B-but how?" He says. Summer scowls in absolute anger before saying "Because of that bastard Ironwood. He had me kidnapped and frozen in order to hide the Summer Maiden from Salem." But then a pair of pink hearts flare up in her eyes, causing her to look at a now terrified Taiyang with a dopey smile as she playfully pushes Raven to the side and plops down into Taiyang's lap, causing the bird themed maiden to send her girlfriend an uncharacteristic pout. She rolls her eyes at Raven's behavior and says "Give me a break Ray, I've been frozen for over a decade, I need his warmth." She says, getting an eye roll from Raven in response.

The pink hearts in her eyes fade momentarily and Summer's expression contorts to one of pure rage yet again. "That bastard Ironwood made me miss 12 years of my daughter's life. He's got a lot to answer for. I understand his reasoning, he wanted to make sure that Salem could never get the four Relics, but his "ends justify the means" attitude is going to get him in a lot of trouble some day." Summer adds. Tai Yang looks at her in shock. "Wait, you two are Maidens as well?" He says. Summer and Raven's eyes widen in shock. "Tai, how do you know about the Maidens?" Raven says as she eyes her lover suspiciously. Tai's eyes go wide and he begins sweating profusely while praying for a distraction. Thankfully, pink hearts flare up in both women's eyes at that exact moment, flooding the women with amorous desire.

Cinder's POV

Cinder and Neo's eyes widen in shock. "Seriously? What are the odds that Tai's former wives end up being the Spring and Summer Maidens?! All the time I spent looking for them while I was serving Salem and they decide to show up after I change sides to claim what is ours?!" Cinder whisper screams as Neo glares at the women in rage while they begin feeling Tai Yang up. "Hey Tai, how about we go back home so me and Raven can tag team you like we used to?" Summer purrs seductively. That is the final straw for Cinder as she signals Neo to drop the illusion.

Tai Yang's POV

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." A sultry voice says as the sound of shattering glass startles the trio. Cinder Fall and Neopolitan come walking up to the three of them with pink hearts in their eyes. "C-Cinder?! Neo?!" Tai Yang nervously squeaks, causing both Raven and Summer to glare at him in suspicion. "Tai, sweetie? How do you know these women." Summer says as Taiyang looks as if he's about to have a heart attack. "Uh, well before I go into that, I just need to say that Raven left me and I thought that you were dead." Tai says, causing the two women's glares to sharpen. "Out with it Tai." Raven growls. "They're kind of my girlfriends." He says nervously, shocking the two women. Pink hearts flare up in their eyes yet again as the Spring and Summer Maidens walk over to come face to face with the Fall and Winter Maidens. Their eyes release a fiery glow as Tai Yang desperately seeks cover in a nearby ditch.

A/N: What? Y'all didn't assume I meant Beacon when I said school, did ya? Nah man, that's too easy. Also, holy crap! I thought Jaune and Blake had it rough. Looks like we've got an all out war of the seasons on the way, with Tai Yang stuck in the middle. This is definitely going to get interesting.

I'm going to make some changes to the prologue of the story by the way. I'm trying to make it more consistent with the rest of the story given Nora's sexual orientation. There's not really much of a change, it's just a bit more ambiguous in terms of who the target is.


	10. Chapter 9

Seasonal Madness Part 2

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Qrow Branwen's POV

Before anybody else can say anything to Tai Yang, Qrow angrily charges at General Ironwood, grabbing the man by the collar of his jacket and slamming him into a wall. " **BASTARD!** You're the reason my nieces had to grow up without a mother!" He roars in rage. "Qrow leave him alone!" Tai's voice says from the scroll on Ozpin's desk, shocking the old bird as he looks over to the screen, only to see his team mate's viscous smile. "That's Summer's kill." He says vindictively. Causing Qrow to grin maliciously before releasing him as General Ironwood begins to sweat nervously.

Ozpin stands up from his desk and taps his cane on the floor to silence everyone. "We will deal with General Ironwood's conduct at a later date. For now, we have four rampaging maidens going all out on a small island with two dense centers of population." Ozpin says before turning to Ironwood. "General, we need to evacuate the village of Patch, send a few units over to coordinate the efforts." He says. General Ironwood nods before departing from the office. The headmaster turns to Glynda Goodwitch and says "Get into contact with the faculty of Signal Academy and tell them to go into lockdown. The bunkers below the school should be enough to protect the students for the time being." He says, getting a nod from the Assistant Headmistress. He turns to Qrow and says "Listen Qrow, I know you're angry with the General, I am too, but right now we need to get these women under control. I doubt that the virus will last nearly as long on the four maidens due to their strengthened immune systems, but the damage they can do is catastrophic. Follow me." He says as the two head to the nearest bull head dock.

Summer Rose's POV

4 hours later

Summer Rose slams into the side of a cliff just as Neo lands daintily next to a rock, which she proceeds to sit on and cross her legs casually as she waits for the taller woman to emerge from the wreckage. "Holy Shitzu that hurt." Summer says as she pulls herself out of the rock. She looks over to Neo, who seems to have quirked an eyebrow at the woman over her choice of words. "What? I don't like swearing okay?" She says as Neo just smiles maliciously at the Summer Maiden.

She shakes her head in order to regain focus before glaring at the small, Ice Cream themed woman. "Alright, half-pint, what are you doing with MY man!" Summer demands. Neo rolls her eyes and gestures to her throat followed by zipping her lips, confusing Summer. When she realizes Summer didn't understand, she traces a message in the dirt with her umbrella. "My name's Neo and I'm mute." The message reads. Summer looks back to the diminutive woman and says "Okay, so no use interrogating you then. Fine by me, I've been itching for a fight anyway." She says before pulling out a pair of white handled black sickles. The handles are both engraved with red roses on the handles. The blades are around 3 feet long and curve into two half circles in seven segmented pieces. She pulls the sickles up in front of her body as they mechashift into a pair of large pistols, with the handles forming silencers. Neo just continues to sit their smiling eerily as a standoff ensues.

Summer points one of her guns to a seemingly empty space on her left side and says, "You're gonna have to do better than that Ice Cream, you're not the first illusionist I've fought and you won't be the last." The sound of shattering glass goes off as Neo stares at her in brief amazement before smiling yet again. Summer twists her body and opens fire on Neo, but she pulls out her parasol to block the shots as she creates a gust of wind to propel herself forward. She pulls her hidden sword out just as she gets within striking distance, but Summer shifts one of her guns into a sickle and spins to the side, hooking the sword and launching it away from the girl as she tackles her to the ground. In an impressive display of agility and flexibility, Neo manages to slide out of Summer's grip and around her torso as she grabs Summer's gun-sickles and tosses them into the distance before leaping away. The two girls stare each other down as Summer's hands catch fire while Neo's hands are engulfed in icy gales. "Looks like we're gonna be fighting this one like Maidens instead of Huntresses. Fine by me." She says as the two stare each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Raven's POV

On the other side of the island, Cinder and Raven are in a tense standoff. The forest around them is covered in patches of scorched earth, large frost crystals and bits and pieces of upended trees. There's not a single sign of life save for the two Maidens. Even the Grimm, who are usually drawn to combat like moths to a flame seem to be actively avoiding the place.

Both women show signs of battle, but Cinder seems to be worse off. Her dress is in ruins, she has a busted lip and she's heavily favoring her right leg, whereas Raven's Kimono is only slightly singed. Both women have flames coming from their eyes, Cinder's being red while Raven's are blue. "Give up Cinder. You've only got half a maiden's power while I have the full strength of the Spring Maiden on my side." Raven says. Cinder spits blood from her mouth before glaring at the former Bandit Queen. "Never going to happen." She says. Raven returns the glare and says "I'm pretty sure he'll choose me over you, we have a child together." "A child you abandoned. How could he possibly love you after something like that?" Cinder retorts. Raven growls at the woman in response. She sheathes her sword and switches to the blue blade as the air around her body grows cold.

She prepares to charge forward and finish the woman, who seems too weak to move, only for a familiar black bird to fly into her path before transforming just as she was about to strike. She barely manages to divert her strike in time to avoid cutting her own brother in half as she flies by him. She turns around and glares at her brother in response. "Stay out of my way Qrow, this is none of your business." Qrow gestures toward the destroyed forest surrounding the three of them and says "Pretty sure it's my business if you lot destroy the whole Island, I do live here every now and then." He says. "Not to mention that Ozpin specifically ordered me to keep Cinder out of trouble when she turned herself in." He says as he sends a glare to the half Fall Maiden, who seems unaffected by the man's anger. "Now how about we all just calm down before the entire island ends up looking like mother nature had some sort of nervous meltdown. There's an obvious solution to this whole thing anyway. You two are already sharing Tai with another woman as it is, why can't he just have four wives?" He continues.

Raven and Cinder turn to glare at the man. "Do you honestly believe we didn't realize that?" Raven asks him. "We've already agreed to share him, you fool." Cinder says. This catches Qrow of guard briefly, but he recovers quick. "Uh... then why do you still fighting? I get that you've been infected by Y-2 b-." Qrow says before Raven rolls her eyes and raises her hand to silence him. "We're not even infected anymore Qrow." She says, stunning the drunkard. "W-what?! Ozpin said it would be another three hours before the infection broke!" He says in shock. Cinder just chuckles at his response. "If we were holding back maybe, but do either of us look like the kind of Women that would pull our punches." She says. "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL FIGHTING?!" Qrow yells in annoyance. Raven and Cinder just look at him as if he were the village idiot. "How else are we going to find out who's the top bitch?" Cinder says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, causing Qrow's brain to short circuit as his face twitches violently. " **RAAAARRRGGHHH!** " Qrow screams at the top of his lungs as he barely manages to hold on to his sanity.

Neo's POV

Neo dodges a flaming fist thrown by Summer Rose, grabs onto her arm with both hands before sliding across her body and ending up with her legs wrapped around Summer's throat. Summer reacts by leaning backwards, and slamming the smaller woman into the face of a nearby cliff. Neo's head hits the hard rock with enough force to leave her dazed as her grip loosens and Summer grabs the girl by the legs and flips her over before power bombing her into the ground before flipping back to create some space.

She chuckles lightly when she notices the Ice Cream themed girl seems to be out cold. "And to think I used to tease Tai for watching professional wrestling, turns out it's kind of useful." Summer casually walks over to the small woman, only to be caught off guard when she pops up from the ground and forms a large baseball bat from ice before slamming it into her chin and knocking her into the air. She jumps up and kicks the woman in the stomach hard, sending her crashing into the cliff side. She barely manages to remain conscious as Neo walks over to retrieve her sword. "Damn, I should have been able to dodge that. I guess being on ice for over a decade would be enough to slow anybody down." Summer says. She glares weakly at Neo as she walks over with the blade in hand. She drives the sword toward Summer's throat just as a pair of blue hearts shatter in Summer's eyes before she finally passes out.

At the last second, the sword strike is diverted to the side by a cane. She looks over to see the Headmaster of Beacon. "That's enough Miss Arc." He says, stunning the small woman. Ozpin smiles at her reaction and says "I'm a good friend of your parents Naomi, I know that you're the third youngest child of Juniper and Roland Arc. You're younger brother even attends my school, but I'm sure you're aware of that seeing as you were the one who gave him his fake transcripts." He says, causing the woman to blanche. Ozpin raises his hand and says "I have no intention of expelling your brother, I know everything about him as well. Anyone who can overcome the number of illnesses that he did in his childhood and still have the courage to fight is more than worthy of coming to my school, but we are getting off topic. Miss Rose is no longer infected by the Y-2 Virus and I know for a fact that your natural disposition makes you immune. This fight is over." Neo stares at him with a neutral expression on her face before grinning widely and walking back over to her umbrella.

Jaune Arc's POV

Jaune wakes up, only to find himself buck naked in a bed with his arms and legs tied to the posts. "Ah man... not again. How many girls are going to do this to me." He says as he observes the room around him. The walls seem to be lined with strange objects, but it is too dark for him to see. "Oh good, you're awake." A feminine voice says from the corner. He recognizes the accent immediately as he turns to see the bunny eared silhouette of a strange girl. "V-Velvet? What's going on?" He says nervously just as the light turns on.

His vision takes a second to adjust, but when he finally does, he sees that the objects he saw earlier are various cooking implements. " _Okay, so I'm probably in the abandoned part of the school kitchen... Why does Beacon have so many abandoned parts? It's like the school was purposefully designed for things like this to happen._ " He thinks. He looks over to Velvet, whose back is turned to him, and his face goes beet red as his eyes zoom in on her firm, naked bubble butt as she seems to be wearing nothing but an apron. She is humming cheerfully as she chops a carrot in front of a counter. "I'm sure you've figured out that I'm infected by now. With the number of girls who have targeted you, it should be obvious." She says.

He manages to tear his eyes away from Velvet's rear long enough to look the girl over. Her hair seems a bit messier than usual, but other than that, she seems normal. "Weiss and Pyrrha all seem perfectly happy to share you with each other, and I'm willing to bet that Ruby will soon join your group relationship. But I'm not interested in girls, so there's no way for me to fit in to that equation. It's fine though, I figured out a that we'll be together forever." She says with a creepy sweet voice as she continues to chop vegetables, leaving the Dork Knight confused.

Pyrrha's POV

Pyrrha is pacing frantically in her bed room while Ren and Nora look on nervously from their beds. They hear a knock on the door and Nora pops up from her spot and rushes over to open it. She steps to the side as team RWBY enters the room. Nora's eyes bug out when she notices that Ruby is in a modified wheel chair with her legs completely closed off by a metal shell. "OH MY GOSH, RUBY! WHY ARE YOU IN A WHEEL CHAIR?!" Nora yells. Ruby's face turns as red as her cloak while her sister growls in annoyance. "W-well, apparently me and Jaune got a little carried away the other day. My hips were fractured slightly in all the... uh... excitement, so I'm going to be stuck in this thing for a few hours while the dust rays this thing emits fix the problem." She says bashfully. Nora bursts into hysterical laughter after hearing that while Ren's face turns bright red. Pyrrha doesn't even hear them as she makes a beeline toward Weiss. "I just got a letter from Velvet! She says she took Jaune! I think she might be infected." Weiss looks shocked before she face palms. "Alright, I'll call Coco and see if she knows anything."

Coco Adel's POV

15 minutes later

Coco is standing in front of Velvet's bed with a head set on, trying to calm the Mistrali girl on the other end of the line. "Calm down Champ, I'm sure your boy toy is going to be fine. I've got Fox searching the grounds while me and Yatsu go through her stuf-" "COCO! I THINK WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE." He yells in a panic. Coco jumps in shock as she has never heard the large, stoic man panic like that. She turns and walks over to him and grabs the book he was holding. Her eyes go wide in sheer horror when she sees the title. "OH CRAP! Pyrrha, we need to find them now! Jaune's in serious trouble!" She says before dropping the book and rushing out the door with Yatsu behind her and leaving the book titled "How to Carve and Cook Human Flesh."

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this one. I was struggling to find a way to end the fight between Summer and Neo. This is where things start to get tricky in terms of who's dating who by the way. By the end of this thing we're probably going to need a flow chart. Looks like Tai's going to have a lot of fun. Also, holy crap Velvet, way to kick things up to eleven on the Yandere scale. Velvet and Jaune's friends better hurry or things are going to go very wrong, very fast. I apologize if this one came out a little blander than the other story arcs, but it should pick up next time thanks to everybody's favorite bunny girl. Anyway, as always, feel free to leave a review and/or offer me some advice/suggestions about where this story is going. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.


End file.
